<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jopper oneshots by Multi_love</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365648">Jopper oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_love/pseuds/Multi_love'>Multi_love</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angst, Anxiety, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Kissing, Mention of abuse, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Post-Season/Series 03, Rescue, Romance, Scars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_love/pseuds/Multi_love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of Jopper oneshots. Both fluff and angst.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diane/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Eleven | Jane Hopper &amp; Jim "Chief" Hopper, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers &amp; Jim "Chief" Hopper, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Murray Bauman &amp; Jim "Chief" Hopper, Murray Bauman &amp; Joyce Byers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joyce was walking down alongside Murray in the dark hall. The smell of mold and other odors she really didn’t want to think of filled the air. She scrunched her nose as if it would help the smell to disappear. She was exhausted but kept ongoing. Walking fast to keep up with Murrays' long steps. </p><p>The uniform she was wearing felt heavy on her as she walked. Was it because it was big on her tiny form or was it because she was reminded of that night? That horrible night when everything had gone wrong. She had returned home with her kids. Her three children. She had made sure they were safe and tucked in bed. She stayed by El’s side, holding the girl while she cried until she fell asleep. She had then returned to her room, quickly taking off the uniform and had thrown it far into her wardrobe. She showered, trying to scrub away the mud, sweat and pain. She hadn't noticed that she was crying until she heard her own sobs. She had fallen asleep quickly that night, due to exhaustion; but her sleep wasn't peaceful. She had dreamt of him. Joyce had not had a good night’s sleep since that day. The memories of that night, haunting her. She looked at Murray, and remembered how all of this started. </p><p>Murray had called her. Rambling about how he thought Hopper may still be alive. She had refused to believe him, slamming the phone at him. She ignored his calls for days, then weeks. But one night,t she had heard pounding on the front door. She was awake, her dreams waking her up. She opened the door quickly and quietly, so the kids wouldn't wake up. It was Murray. He strode into her new home, scolding her for ignoring her. He then began talking fast about all his evidence he had gathered that showed that Hopper was indeed alive. Joyce must have started crying. Murray had calmed down and walked to her. He had put his hand on her shoulders and simply said, “We will get him back”. It was then, that the planning had started. She didn't want to tell El at first but knew she couldn't lie to her. The girl had insisted at coming with her but Joyce had refused. She had kept her and Will in Jonathan's care until she came back. She knew her oldest would take good care of them. </p><p>They then called Owens, asking and did not take no for an answer. Fortunately, Owens wanted to help. He helped them fly into Russia and they successfully broke themselves into the Russian prison. They were now walking side by side in the dimly lit, disgusting hall. They would stop by each door, looking in to see if it was the person they were looking for. Joyce couldn't help but feel disappointed every time it turned out to not be Hopper. They continued until they came to a door where a Russian guard was standing before it. Murray looked at Joyce, as to signal to let him do the talking. The guard stood up from where he was sitting on a rusty old chair and asked, “Who are you” in Russian. Murray looked at him in confusion and answered him back, “They didn’t tell you?”. The guard looked back at him and questioned, “Tell me what?”.<br/>
“The boss told us it’s our turn to guard the door.”<br/>
The guard looked at him in disbelief. He didn’t believe him, challenging Muray and asking, “let me look at your id”<br/>
Murray fished up his id, a fake one of course. Thank you Sam Owens, and gave it to the guard. The guard looked at them, still with distrust in his face. Joyce could see how the guard reached for his radio by his side “Murray..”.<br/>
But Murray was faster and grabbed the gun he had by his side and slammed it hard into the guard's head. He dropped like a rock to the floor. “Wow,” he said, adrenaline pumping through his body. Joyce didn’t say anything. She kneeled down and took the key that was hanging from the guard's belt. She stepped over to the door and put the lock into the key and opened the door. The door gave a squeak. It was old and rusty, like most things in this place. </p><p>Joyce walked into the room. It was dark. She could see that there was a window by the end. The moonlight was the only thing, beside the dim light from the hall, that shined in the room. Joyce could only make out a toilet, table and bed...if you could even call that wooden thing a bed. There was a silhouette on the bed, that had taken a sitting form when the door opened. It was Hopper. </p><p>Hopper looked at the door. He saw her. Sanding there. The light shining around her. She stood there, watching him. She looked like an angel. But this wasn't the first time he had seen Joyce, or El. She should disappear soon and he would wake up to a dark cold room yet again. But she didn’t disappear. She only looked at his direction and uttered one word “Hop”.</p><p>Joyce took a step in the room. He stood up when he heard the old nickname fall from her lips. He walked to the middle of the room and waited. She took the final steps and stood in front of him. She lifted her hand and placed her hand on his face. He was real and was standing right in front of her. She could feel him lean into her touch. His hand came up to her face to brush away a tear that had escaped her eye. “You’re actually here” he whispered.<br/>
Her voice was shaky and small when she simply said “yes”. </p><p>Joyce looked into his eyes. Her warm brown eyes were met with his deep blue eyes. The spark that she used to find wasn't there. Instead, she could see pain. Without thinking about anything more, Joyce put her hands around his neck and stood on her toes to bring him down to her. The kiss was soft. Hopper's hands traveled down to her back and brought her impossibly close to him. The kiss lasted until the two were out of breath. They put their foreheads against each other and breathed each other scents in. She still smells like Joyce he knows and he is the Hopper she remembers. Like home. He leaned back enough to look at her as he said quietly,  “I love you”.<br/>
Joyce looked at him with tears in her eyes “I love you too, more than you know.” Hopper bent down and captured her lips again. This time with a bit more force but still soft. </p><p>They heard a voice and turned to the door. Murray, happy for the two of them, but urgently said, “Not to interrupt the love birds, but we should go.” They just nodded. Hopper stepped forward. He looked at Murray and gave him a hug with a heartfelt “thanks”.<br/>
Murray looked at him with a smile and said, “No worries, we had to get our pain in the ass chief back”. He smiled at him and Hopper could see his genuine care. He just shows it in a different way. </p><p>Hopper looked back at Joyce and took her hand and they started to walk. Down the hall they came from, they had found a blind spot where there were no cameras or guards. They were by the door when they heard the sirens began. “Run!” Murray screamed and they started to run. They climbed through a the hole in a fence they had created earlier. They ran through the woods, snow crunching as they ran. The air was cold and Hopper shivered in his light clothes. The trio ran until they came to their car. Murray jumped in the passenger seat, while Hopper and Joyce sat in the back. Hopper looked forward to the driver and saw that it was Owens Hopper simply said, “Owens”<br/>
Owens started the car and started to drive with a short, “Chief”.<br/>
He looked at Joyce. There was only one question left, “El?”<br/>
She looked up at him with a soft smile,“At home with Jonathan and Will. Everyone is fine”<br/>
He looked at her with gratitude. He didn’t need to say anything for her to understand. </p><p>Joyce pressed to his side. He dropped a kiss to her head and pulled her closer by putting his arm around her. He was out and free and was going home. Home to his daughter. He hadn't stopped thinking about her. He thought about her and Joyce every single day for the past year. He was going home. Or maybe he already was there, or almost there he thought and looked down on Joyce. He hugged her tighter. Maybe she was his home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The blood that runs through us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The party was attacked by the Russians leading to Hopper's life being in danger. While the group is in the hospital, Joyce discovers the truth about her son. The truth about who Jonathan's real father is.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is a common theory and wish in the fandom. Everyone has their take on what when down and this is my take. I hope you enjoy it!</p>
<p>Also, I know nothing about anything medical, I have not studied that so anything medical being wrong, I do apologize, I used Google.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The waiting room was crowded but quiet. The party sitting together in a corner. El’s head laid in Mike’s legs, her eyes were closed as he ran his fingers through her hair. Max's hand had a firm grip on Lucas's hand, him rubbing her hand with his thumb. Dustin and Will sat nearby. No one had the strength to talk but needed to be in each other's company. </p>
<p>Robin and Steve were sitting on the floor. Her head on his shoulder. Steve’s head was against the white walls. Jonathan and Nancy were sitting together. She was tucked against his side, his arm around her. He kissed the top of her head and looked at his mom.</p>
<p>Joyce was sitting alone. She watched her kids. All of them. She was exhausted. They didn't deserve this. No matter where they went, danger followed them. No matter what happens they were always brought together to fight a bigger evil. Something always brought them together. And this time, it was Hopper. The rescue mission had gone well. He was back safe with them. He was home. </p>
<p>But of course, nothing was that easy on Joyce’s life. The Russians had come back with their demodogs. No other than Martin Brenner. He wanted El back, wanted her to open up a new gate to the upside down. They had found the Byers’s new home, where everyone was to see Hopper again. The Russians had planted a tracker under Hopper’s skin while he was unconscious, they could then easily find him again.</p>
<p>But the party was not gonna go down without a fight and Hopper was never gonna go back to that place. But a demodog attacked Hopper, ripping into his chest. Joyce had watched and felt her body go numb. Just as she thought it was over, that she had lost him again, she saw the demodog being thrown through the air and crash into the wall. She looked at El, blood running down her nose. Dr. Brenner who had had a firm grip on her was sprawled down on the ground. But it wasn't only him. Joyce noticed all of the Russians and their monsters on the ground unmoving. </p>
<p>Mike ran to her side just in time to catch her before she fell down to the ground while Joyce immediately ran to Hopper’s side. Her hands went to his chest to try to stop the bleeding. She felt his hands cover hers and she looked down at him, saw him shaking his head. Joyce looked into his eyes “I’m not letting you die, I’m not!” </p>
<p>They didn’t have time to wait for an ambulance. They had taken Jonathan’s car. Jonathan driving. No one made a fight when El took the passenger side and Joyce sat with Hopper in the backseat, trying to stop the bleeding as much as she could. Tears streaming down her face. The remaining young adults had taken care of the rest of the party. Driving them to the hospital in Nancy and Steve’s cars. </p>
<p>That's how they all ended up in the waiting room in the hospital. Sam Owens had come and dealt with a cover story as he always does. He and Murray were standing in a corner talking quietly. Joyce looked down at her hands, they were still covered in blood, his blood. Jonathan had tried to make her wash it away but Joyce hadn't moved from her seat since they arrived. It had been one hour already and there was no news about Hopper’s condition. Her shirt was also stained by his blood. Joyce felt tears well up in her eyes as she looked at the dried blood in her hands and shirt. She put her head in her hands and felt her body shake with her sobs.</p>
<p>She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. El was standing in front of her. Tears in her own eyes. She sank down on the seat beside Joyce. They embraced each other, tears streaming down their eyes.</p>
<p>The quiet in the room was interrupted by doors swinging open and a doctor coming into the room. They all immediately stood up. The doctor was in a rush as he came to a halt in the middle of the room.  He looked around the room “Jonathan Byers?”. Jonathan took a step forward “Yes?”. The doctor looked at him “We need a B- blood transfusion and you're the only one with a match, we need you to come with us.” Jonathan looked at his mom and El and nodded his head “Okay”. The doctor led the way. Jonathan turned to his family “everything will be fine.” </p>
<p>Joyce looked at her son disappearing behind the doors. She felt her head spin, her headache becoming stronger. She looked at El “I’m gonna go use the restroom sweetie, I will be back soon okay”. El nodded and Joyce walked away, finding the restrooms. She locked the door behind her and walked to the sink. She looked at herself, her hair a frizzy mess, the bags under her eyes dark. At that moment, Joyce couldn't think about anything except one thought. How is Jonathan a match to Hoppers? Joyce had never thought about the blood group of her children. But as she thought about it, both Lonnie and she were A+. Jonathan couldn't possibly be a B-. It wasn't possible. </p>
<p>But her thoughts wandered to her high school years. The night before Hopper left for Vietnam. Hopper and Joyce had always been close throughout high school. They had grown closer in their senior year. Their friendship had turned to stealing kisses from each other and make out sessions under the bleachers. They dated for a while. One day Hopper revealed that he would go and fight in the Vietnam war which had caused a fight between them. They didn’t talk with each other until Joyce showed up at the Hopper resident. They spent the night together. Neither of them able to speak about their feelings. Their touch said enough. Joyce had woken up to an empty bed the next morning. Joyce had sat there with tears in her eyes. She had snuck out, not really caring if Mr. and Mrs. Hopper saw her. She tucked that night down far in her mind, never thinking about it. It wasn't long after that she met Lonnie. He did always have a crush on her. Joyce had found out that she was pregnant not long after they started dating, she never thought about the baby not being Lonnie’s. They got married shortly after that and she gave birth to a strong baby boy on the 22nd May 1967.</p>
<p>Joyce let herself think of that night, the first time in 18 years. Of the possibility. It couldn't have been. They had been careful. They had used protection. But was it that impossible? Had her mind always thought of that possibility. She turned the faucet on, letting the warm water wash away the blood. She rubbed at her hands caught up in her thoughts. She had to find out. She had to find out the truth or she might finally go crazy. The blood went down the drain, the blood that ran through her oldest son’s body. </p>
<p>She stood there. Rubbing her hands until they were pink. She closed the faucet and looked at herself in the mirror. She had tried her best to wash away the blood in her shirt with cold water and soap. She was so tired. Both physically and mentally. But her battles weren’t done, she had to keep fighting. </p>
<p>Joyce spotted Owens talking to Murray. She walked up to them and looked at him “I need to talk with you” She sneaked a glance at Murray “privately”. Murray looked at her “What I’m not worthy of your secret”. Joyce rolled her eyes “please?” Sam nodded his head and gestured for her to lead the way. They walked to an empty corridor. Owens looked at Joyce “What is it?”<br/>Joyce played with the end of her jacket “you said you had all of our files once”<br/>Owens tilted his head to the side “That I did, why?” <br/>Joyce looked at him nervously  “Does that include our DNA data?” <br/>Owens looked at Joyce. Trying to figure her out “What do you need it for?”. <br/>Joyce looked up before looking back at Owens again “I need you to see if Jonathan and <br/>Hopper’s DNA matches.” Owens looked confused at Joyce “Why do you need that?”. <br/>Joyce was fiddling with her hands “Please I..I need it.”. She took a break before speaking again. She looked at Owens “We have a past”. She pleaded with her eyes for him to understand, she couldn't say it.  She just couldn't. <br/>It didn’t take long for him to realize what she was referring to. What she wanted. Owens nodded. “Yeah, I can do that”. Tears started to well in her eyes “Thank you” she whispered. <br/>Owens put a hand on her shoulder before he walked off and left her alone with her thoughts. </p>
<p>--------------</p>
<p>It had been 6 hours since Hopper had gone into surgery. Jonathan had returned after an hour. Feeling a bit weak but overall good. They had been out here waiting for any kind of news regarding Hopper. So they all stood up when a doctor came through the door, the same doctor that had led Jonathan away. He again came and stood in the middle of the room. He turned to Joyce “It was a tough operation but he is stable now and will be fine”. Joyce closed her eyes and put her hand against her heart. He would be fine “Thank you”. The doctor smiled at her “We only allow 2 visitors at one time” he said and looked around the room at their group. Joyce nodded “Okay”. She looked at El. There was no question about who the first visitors were going to be. But she felt a hand on her shoulder before she could walk away. It was Owens “I need to talk to you”. She turned to El “Honey, why don’t you go in with Mike now, I will be there in a bit” El looked at her with weary eyes but nodded and headed off after the doctor with Mike. </p>
<p>Joyce turned and walked after Owens. She could feel the eyes of the others on her. They turned to the empty corridor again. Owens looked at her, he opened a folder that he had in his hands “I did a DNA test to make sure of the right answer”. Joyce looked down at the folder. “I checked it twice and got the same answer” Joyce looked up at him “What, what does it mean?” He looked her straight in the eyes “It means that Hopper is Jonathan’s biological father”. </p>
<p>So it was true. That one night. She had been living in a lie for the past 18 years. Pushed down the logic that had whispered to her, there might be a possibility. She shared a son with Jim Hopper. A son he had no clue was his. And he would hate her when she revealed the truth.</p>
<p>She thanked Owens and he gave her room to process the news. She felt tears run down her cheeks. How could this be true. They had just started their relationship and now it would crumble. He would hate her. She couldn't live with him hating her. She couldn't bear it. But she knew she couldn’t keep this a secret from any of them. She didn’t wanna think of Jonathan’s reaction. He would be angry. Would he hate her too? Maybe Joyce could live with Hopper hating her, but if her own son hated her. She didn't think she could survive it.</p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p>Hopper had to stay in Hospital a whole month before he could continue his recovery at home. They had now been home for a week. Hopper wasn't allowed to move around a lot and no work at all was allowed. Hopper was sitting on the couch watching television in the living room. Joyce came out from the kitchen and sat down on the couch and watched the old movie that was airing. Hopper turned to look at her instead of the movie. Joyce could feel his eyes on her but didn’t turn to look at him. He sighed and turned his body against her with a groan. It was only then that Joyce turned her head and looked at him. Hopper was searching for her gaze but she wouldn’t look him in the eyes “Joyce please look at me”. Joyce’s eyes snapped to his. He reached his hand and took her hand gently “talk to me”. He looked into her big brown eyes. “There is nothing to talk about Hop”. She tried to smile but she couldn’t fool him. Hopper sighed “You have barely talked with me, barely looked at me since the hospital. I know when something is wrong. Please talk to me”. Joyce couldn’t help it, tears started to flow down her eyes. Hopper tried to dry them off with his hand but she wouldn't let him. She shook her head and took his hand away from her “don’t”. </p>
<p>He didn’t know what was wrong. And he wanted to know “Joyce, you can talk with me. I promise”. His gaze didn’t leave her face. But she wouldn't look at him so he moved his hand under her chin and made her look at him “Joyce, I love you. I’m in love with you. So please, I know when something is wrong”. She finally settled her eyes on him “You won’t love me for long”. <br/>Joyce could see the confusion in his face. She had wanted to wait to tell him. Wait until he was fully healed but the secret couldn't stay hidden forever. </p>
<p>Hopper caressed her cheek “Why would I ever stop loving you?”. Joyce closed her eyes “Because you will hate me”. Joyce didn’t open her eyes until she felt Hopper’s other hand come up to hold her face “I could never hate you”. He tried to dry her face with his thumbs but new tears would just fall from her eyes “You will after I tell you something.” <br/>He tilted his head “Tell me what?”. Joyce took Hopper's hands off her face and looked up at him “You know that Jonathan’s blood was needed for you.” Hopper only nodded. “He shouldn't be able to donate his blood to you, both I and Lonnie have type A and so has the rest of our families. So I asked Owens for a favor, to do a DNA test. And I got the results but I didn’t want to tell you until you were fully recovered.” Hopper frowned “What are you trying to say?” Joyce swallowed and took a deep breath “Lonnie isn’t Jonathan’s biological father, you are”. The last part came out like a whisper.<br/>Silenced followed after that. His mouth was open as if he wanted to say something but nothing came out. He dragged his hands over his face “What?”<br/>“I know this comes as a surprise, It came to me too. But he’s your son, Hop”. Tears were streaming down her face freely. <br/>If Hopper could stand up and pace the room he probably would. He felt like he needed a cigarette but he hadn't had one for over a year and he wouldn’t start now so he swallowed that craving. “Just...how, when?”. <br/>“You know when, we only spent one night together”. Hopper shook his head “We were safe, we used protection”. Joyce gave him a sad smile “accidents happen”.</p>
<p>He was quiet for a while “Did you know and please tell me the truth”.<br/>Joyce could see his eyes water “I didn't know I promise, I would never keep it a secret. Especially not after, after Sarah”. Hopper closed his eyes at the mention of his daughter. “So you’re telling me I missed out on my son’s whole life, I could have been there for him. Protected him, that bastard would never have laid a hand on him”. <br/>“Yeah, you would have”. </p>
<p>Joyce put a hand over her mouth “I’m sorry Hop. Maybe a part of me did know but was in denial. I really did think he was Lonnie’s. And I didn’t wanna think about that night.” She stood up and Hopper followed her gaze “You have every right to hate me”. She turned around and was about to leave when Hopper grabbed her hand to stop her “I don’t hate you”. He pulled her down so that she was sitting beside him “as I said, I could never hate you. Never”<br/>Joyce shook her head “but”. He didn’t let her finish “I believe that you never knew, I can’t blame you for something you didn’t know”.  <br/>“I could have been more sure, taken a test, anything.” Hopper put his hand around her head and made her look at him “Maybe, but I’m not angry. Life’s too short to be angry over everything”. He grazed his thumb over her lip “I love you Joyce”. <br/>He captured her lips with his lips and put one of his hands in her hair and the other to her cheek. The kiss was soft and it took a while for her to respond. They parted when the need for oxygen became too much. Hopper put his forehead against hers and breathed her in “We’re in this together” </p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p>Hopper and Joyce were sitting in the kitchen. Joyce was nervously playing with her hands. Hopper noticed this and put his hands on hers to calm her down “Everything will be okay”. It had been 2 weeks since Joyce revealed that Jonathan was Hopper’s biological son. Both Hopper and Joyce agreed to tell Jonathan after Hopper had healed more. They were now sitting by the kitchen table waiting for Jonathan to come home.  They were going to tell him. Joyce looked up at Hopper “What if he hates me?”. Hopper pulled her hands to him and kissed them gently “He could never hate you. He loves you”. <br/>Joyce shook her head “Yes but”. She was interrupted by the door. Jonathan was home. </p>
<p>He came into the kitchen “Hi mom, Hopper”. He nodded a hello to the latter. Joyce looked at Hopper before speaking “Honey, we need to talk to you about something.” Jonathan’s smile disappeared from his face. He walked to stand by his mother “What’s happening, is it about the upside down?”. Joyce took his hand “Oh honey no!”. She tried to smile at him “It’s nothing like that. I promise.” Jonathan looked at her confused. Hopper gestured for him to take a seat. <br/>“This is about you and us” Hopper started. Jonathan looked even more confused “what?”. <br/>Joyce took a deep breath “I talked with Owens and asked for a favor.” Joyce slid the folder that Owens had given her to Jonathan. He opened the folder and started to read. Joyce could see his eyes become bigger as he took in what it meant “Mom, what” he cleared his throat “What is this?” it came out as a whisper. Joyce was trying her hardest not to cry. Hopper was rubbing his thumb over her hand. Joyce took one of her hands and put it on Jonathan’s “It means that Lonnie isn’t your biological father, Hopper is”. Jonathan’s gaze went from her face to Hopper’s then back again “What?”. <br/>Hopper cleared his throat before speaking “We have a past in high school, we were together for a small period of time” he looked at Joyce “Before Lonnie and I started to date.” <br/>Jonathan was quiet “How long have you known?”. The question was directed at Joyce. <br/>“For about 2 months now. ”<br/>His eyes snapped to hers “2 months and you didn’t tell me!”. His voice was high and disgusted “How could you mom?”. <br/>It pained Joyce to see her son like this “honey please calm down.” she said softly. <br/>“How can I calm down after you tell me this!” he gestured between Joyce and Hopper. <br/>Hopper looked at Jonathan “Just please try to listen to your mom.”<br/>“You’re not my dad Hopper, you can’t tell me what to do. This doesn't change anything” He stood up fast, the chair scraped against the floor. <br/>“Jonathan please!” Joyce followed his action but Jonathan held up a hand. “Just leave me alone.” He left the room and stormed up the stairs. The slam of the door was the last Joyce and Hopper heard from him.</p>
<p>Joyce sank down on her chair. She put her forearms on the table and buried her face in her hands. Silent tears ran down her face. She felt a hand on her and looked up at Hopper. He had a sad smile on his face “Oh Hop, he didn’t mean that.”<br/>Hopper shook his head “But he did”. He smiled at her “But I didn’t expect him to just accept me, Joyce. He has been through too much to just trust anyone like this.”<br/>Joyce sighed “He has always taken care of me and Will, whatever I say to him. He hated Lonnie, he wasn't Bob’s biggest fan. But he knows you. He does like you”.<br/>Hopper took her hand “Look, this will take time, but he will come around, to forgive you at least. He may not want me as a dad but I will be there for him. No matter if he was my biological son or not. The same with Will”.<br/>Joyce smiled at him “I know”. <br/>He pulled at her hand “Come here”. </p>
<p>She stood up and walked to where he was sitting. He dragged her to his lap and put his arms around her. She buried her head in his chest as he put his chin on her head. He rubbed her back with his hand. They breathed each other in. Neither wanting to let go. Not now. Not ever. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------</p>
<p>They had decided to talk with El and Will together. Decided that was the best choice. It was later that day but Jonathan had yet to come out of his room. She had heard him talk with Nancy on the phone he had in his room, Joyce couldn't help herself and wanted to talk to him. But she walked away. </p>
<p>They were now sitting by the kitchen table again. Hopper and Joyce beside each other. Will had taken Jonathan’s seat and El was sitting beside him. <br/>Joyce looked at both of them “We wanted to talk to you about something” <br/>“Nothing dangerous” she rushed to say when she saw their concerned faces.<br/>“Then what is it, mom?” Will looked at her. <br/>“When Hopper was in the hospital I asked Owens for a favor. I needed him to do some tests.”<br/>Joyce looked at them to see if they were listening. “The test was about Jonathan and Hopper”. El looked at her dad “Are you sick?” her small voice said. <br/>Hopper reached across the table and took her hand “No. I’m fine”. El turned to Joyce.<br/>Joyce continued. Putting on a brave face when she felt like crying “I found out that Jonathan is not Lonnie's son but Hoppers”<br/>“What?” they said in unison.<br/>Joyce took a deep breath “jonathan is Hopper's biological son”</p>
<p>The two teens sat in silence. Will was the first to break the silence “But how?”<br/>Hopper sighed “We dated in high school, were together for a while. Things happened”.<br/>Will looked confused “I didn’t know that”. Joyce smiled at him. <br/>“I did”. Joyce turned to El. “I found pictures and letters in your box mom.”</p>
<p>Joyce had kept a box of her old high school memories. Pictures of her and Hopper. Letters that they had sent each other, well until she met Lonnie and stopped writing. She could never bring herself to throw any of it. She never looked in the books until the night over one year ago. After the big battle. She had taken the pictures and read the letters and let the tears fall freely. Letting herself miss him. </p>
<p>The 4 of them sat in silence. She could feel Hopper look at her as she looked at her children. <br/>“Will you love him more than me, because he’s your real son”. Her voice was barely a whisper and Joyce could see that tears were threatening to fall down her face. The question was directed at Hopper. Her dad. Hopper stood up and walked to where she sat. He crouched down beside her and took her small hands in his big hands “Never, you’re my daughter, it doesn't matter if you’re not my biological daughter, you’re still my real daughter”. He told her slow. Wanting her to understand every word he said. <br/>She let a tear fall down “Really, you’re sure?”. Her big brown eyes. “Yes, I’m sure”. He brought her in for a hug.</p>
<p>Joyce was watching the moment with a smile on her face. She turned to look at her youngest. He was playing with his hands and looking down at the table. Her smile fell down from her face. She stood up and walked to him. She sat at a similar position as Hopper “Hi baby”.<br/>Will looked at her “Hi mom”. <br/>She smiled at him “How are you feeling honey”. She put her hand on his head. <br/>“I don’t know. Confused”. He said truthfully. <br/>“This doesn't change anything. Jonathan is still your brother. He always will be. And he will always love you.”<br/>Joyce looked at her baby boy. All grown up. “And I know that Hopper cares about you as much as he does El and Jonathan.”<br/>“Really?”<br/>Joyce smiled “Yes. Hopper is secretly an emotional teddy bear,” she whispered.<br/>Will chuckled. “I love you, mom.”<br/>“I love you too baby,” she stood up and hugged him. He would always be her baby.</p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>Hopper and Joyce were in their bedroom getting ready to sleep. Joyce crawled under the covers and Hopper followed. She put her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her. She wrapped one of her hands around him, cuddling in his body. Feeling his head. <br/>“What if he never comes around Hop?” she let her thoughts out. <br/>Hopper stroked her arm “That won’t happen. He will come around. I promise. Just give him time.” If Hopper were going to be honest with himself, he was terrified. But he needed Joyce to be calm. He could see her hurting.<br/>Joyce sighed “Maybe you’re right.” <br/>Hopper kissed the top of her head “I know I am.”</p>
<p>He turned off the bedside lamp and curled into a comfortable position. He listened and felt Joyce breathing. He could tell that she was asleep as her breathing evened out. Hopper stayed awake for a while thinking about the day and their situation. But he eventually fell asleep. Lulled to sleep by Joyce breathing. Knowing she was safe beside him. </p>
<p>------------</p>
<p>It’s been a whole week and Jonathan had barely talked to them. El and Will were uncertain and confused in the beginning but came to accept the idea. Joyce and Hopper making sure that they felt comfortable by treating them the way they did before this whole mess. <br/>They were cuddled up on the couch watching a movie when they heard a knock on their door. The two of them got up slowly and made their way to the door. Hopper had a gun in hand that he had hidden somewhere in the living room. It was an old habit. <br/>Joyce opened the door and came face to face with Nancy Wheeler. </p>
<p>She smiled at them “Hi. Mrs. Byers.”<br/>Hopper and Joyce moved out of the way so she could walk in. <br/>Joyce gave her a hug and Hopper patted her shoulder. <br/>“What are you doing here?” Joyce asked.<br/>“I wanted to check up on Jonathan,” Nancy smiled at Joyce.<br/>Joyce gave her a sad smile “Thank you for being there for him.”<br/>“Of Course. He has always been there for me.”<br/>Joyce rubbed Nancy’s arm “And you have been there for him. And all of us.”</p>
<p>Nancy started to walk away towards Jonathan's room. She stopped by the stairs and turned around. She put her hand on the railing and looked at Joyce and Hopper. They had practically become her second parents. She looked up to them. Loved them. <br/>“He will come around. He loves you. Cares about you and he can’t stay mad at you forever.”<br/>With that said, Nancy turned around and walked up the stairs. <br/>Joyce and Hopper looked at each other. But they couldn’t do anything but return and try to finish their movie. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nancy opened the door to Jonathan and walked in. His head snapped up. His face broke into a big bright smile as he took her in. He stood up from where he was reading on the bed. Nancy’s smile was matching his own. He enveloped her in a hug. He lifted her up and spun her around making her giggle. He stopped spinning and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. His hands on her face and hers around his neck. </p>
<p>“How are you doing?” she looked at him.<br/>He untangled himself and dragged her to the bed and sat down. He took her hand and rubbed it with his thumb “I don’t know, she knew. She knew for 2 months and didn’t say anything”<br/>Nancy put her hand on his cheek “I know. But this can’t have been easy for her or Hopper.”<br/>Jonathan looked up from where he was playing with her hand “She can’t just expect me to call him dad!” he exclaimed.<br/>Nancy rubbed his cheek “I don’t think that’s what she wants. She wanted you to know the truth. After she and Hopper processed it”<br/>Jonathan sighed “You’re right. It’s just,” he trailed off. <br/>“Hopper is not Lonnie.” Jonathan’s head snapped from where he had begun playing with her hand again. Nancy tilted her head and looked into his eyes. Brown as his mother’s. “I know you,” she said with a smile. “Lonnie was a dick,” she said which earned a chuckle from Jonathan “That’s an understatement.”. <br/>“But Hopper isn’t Lonnie. I know a part of this anger comes from that. You’re afraid he will be like Lonnie, but he won’t. We have seen how he is with El. And he’s good with Will.”<br/>Jonathan didn't say anything but the silence spoke louder than words.<br/>“I’m going to be alongside you with this. As long as you need.”<br/>Jonathan kissed her hands before putting his forehead against her’s “I love you, Nancy.”<br/>Nancy put her hands on his head “I love you too.”</p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>Joyce looked at her son sleeping peacefully. Nancy curled into his side. She smiled at the sight and slowly closed the door. She walked into her room where Hopper was fast asleep. She crawled under the covers and curled close to him. As if he could sense her even in his sleep, Hopper wrapped an arm around her, dragging her close to his body. She was exhausted and sleep won her over. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joyce was pouring herself a cup of coffee when she felt two strong arms sneak around her waist. Joyce leaned back against him as she kissed down her neck and she let out a satisfied hum. “Morning,” he said, his breath warm against her neck. He buried his face in her and they stood there, pressed against each other. They were so caught up with each other that they hadn’t heard anyone come into the kitchen until they heard the refrigerator door slam shut. They turned around, Hopper’s hands coming up to rest on her shoulders. It’s Jonathan. </p>
<p>“Morning honey,” Joyce said cheerfully. Maybe a bit too cheerfully. She just wants her baby to talk to her again. He gave her a small smile “Morning.” They stood in silence as Jonathan looked them over. He settled his look on Joyce “Can I talk to you, alone?”. <br/>Joyce nodded her head “Of course honey.”<br/>She turned around to look at Hopper but he just gave her a smile “I will be outside.”<br/>He gave her a kiss before walking away to leave them alone. <br/>Jonathan walked to the table and sat down, Joyce followed his lead. She patiently waited for him to start, sipping on her coffee. He was looking at his hand, nervously playing with the hem of his sleeve, a trait he got from his mother. He eventually looked up at her “I’m still hurt that you didn't tell me,” he starts off. Joyce’s heart broke at his confession. She was about to say something when he continued “But I do understand why you did it, even if I wish you had told me.” He looked at her with his brown beautiful eyes.<br/>“I’m sorry Jonathan,” and she is really sorry, even if she thinks it was the right decision. <br/>“You know, I always wondered why I had blond hair as a child when the three of you had brown,” he smiled at her “Well now I understand why.”<br/>Joyce chuckled lightly and reached for his hand “You do know I love you?”<br/>Jonathan looks at her “Yes of course I know.” He turned his hand and squeezed hers.<br/>“But I can’t just start calling him dad,” he lets out. Joyce shakes her head.<br/>“We don’t expect you to start calling him that honey, we just wanted you to know the truth.”</p>
<p>Joyce, of course, knew that Hopper would be thrilled if Jonathan started to call him dad, even if Hopper wouldn't admit it. But she wouldn't say that to Jonathan. <br/>“Come here,” Joyce stood up and Jonathan fell into her embrace, holding her tight. Joyce felt like she could breathe again. Even as Jonathan towered over her, Joyce couldn't help but think about him as her baby boy. She got her baby back in her arms.</p>
<p>--------------</p>
<p>Joyce hugged Nancy goodbye. She had stayed as long as she could but she needed to head home to Hawkins. Jonathan followed her out to bid her farewell. They walked to the driver’s seat. Nancy opened the door but didn't climb in. She turned to Jonathan and he opened his arms. She fell into his embrace. He held her tight as he buried his head in her hair, smelling a faint smell of her vanilla shampoo. She slowly pulled away and put her hands around his neck pulling him down for a kiss. The kiss was soft yet passionate. A promise of seeing each other soon. They pulled away for air and Jonathan put his forehead against hers “I love you.” Nancy pecked his lips “I love you too.”</p>
<p>She pulled away again. Not wanting to let go. Jonathan didn’t let go of her hand until she was seated behind the wheel. She smiled up at him as he closed the door. He backed away and waited for her to start the car and drive away. But nothing happened. Jonathan frowned as he waited. Nancy opened the car door and stepped out “It doesn't work.”<br/>Jonathan was confused “What?” Nancy shrugged her shoulders “I tried to turn it on but it just wouldn't work.” </p>
<p>They started to walk towards the house again “I can drive you home?”<br/>“I don’t want you to drive all the way to Hawkins and back again.”<br/>Jonathan opened the door “You know I can do it.”</p>
<p>They were interrupted by Joyce “What’s going on?”<br/>Nancy let a sigh out “My car broke down, it just won’t start.”<br/>“I offered to drive her home,” he looked at Nancy. A look that said, please don’t argue. But Nancy just huffed “I’m not gonna make you drive all the way down there, it’s hours”<br/>They were again interrupted but this time by Hopper “I could take a look at it.”<br/>Nancy looked over at Hopper “I don’t wanna be any trouble”<br/>Hopper only shook his head “You won’t be.”<br/>“Yeah, that would be amazing!” She looked at Jonathan and smiled as he rolled his eyes. <br/>Joyce has a smile on her face “Well all that can wait until tomorrow, it’s getting late.”<br/>“Yes ma’am.” Joyce turned to see Hopper smirking at her, she rolled her eyes at him. Like mother like son. </p>
<p>El and Will came out of their rooms and looked over at the young adults. El turned to Nancy. “You’re not leaving?” she asked, her big eyes sparkling. <br/>“No, car problems.” Nancy smiled at the younger teen. <br/>El had started to spend more time with Nancy. Looking up to her. El, of course, had Joyce, who she sees as her mom, and she loved Joyce dearly. But Nancy is closer to her age and knows more of all the teenage things that were going around. So hearing the news of Nancy staying yet another day, El beamed at her. Nancy walked up to her and pulled her into a side hug. </p>
<p>“Can we watch a movie?” Will asked looking around at his family. <br/>Joyce ruffled her youngest hair “Sure, you pick one.”<br/>Will walked to the tv putting on a movie. E.T. “ughh” a few complaints sounded around the room. “Ey he got to pick, be nice” Joyce warned them. <br/>For some reason, Will had an obsession with E.T again. And for some reason, he loved to remind El that she reminded him of ET, much to El’s annoyance.</p>
<p>But they sat down around the tv. The two youngest on the floor. Joyce and Jancy had taken the end of the couch. Hopper sat down beside Joyce and she snuggled into his side. Jonathan had no other choice but to sit beside Hopper if he wanted to sit beside his girlfriend. Hopper gave Jonathan a small smile before turning his head to the movie. He reminded himself that Jonathan just needed some time. He didn’t need him to call him dad, only to be able to talk to him again. And maybe just maybe it didn’t feel too wrong to sit down beside Hopper. Maybe it felt right. Just maybe. </p>
<p>--------------</p>
<p>It was the day after. El and Will were talking with the party, as they always did, every day. And Hopper was working on Nancy’s car while Joyce was sitting outside watching him, drinking a cup of coffee and a cigarette in her hand.  He had only been working for a few minutes when Jonathan and Nancy walked out. Nancy took a seat beside Joyce while Jonathan lingered by the door, watching Hopper. He took a deep breath and walked down the stairs and headed for the car and Hopper. Hopper looked up at him. <br/>“I thought you might need some help,” he offered. Both Jonathan and Hopper knew that this was a one-man job but Hopper nodded “Yeah sure.” </p>
<p>So Jonathan stood there, giving Hopper all the tools he needed. Joyce could see her son smile and laugh lightly. She couldn't help a big smile break across her face. <br/>“I knew he would come around,” Joyce turned her head to look at Nancy. <br/>Joyce put her hand on Nancy’s arm “I know you helped”<br/>Nancy smiled softly “He would always have come around, but maybe I did help a little,” she gave her a smirk. Joyce smiled softly “Thank you.” Nancy put her hand on Joyce and squeezed her hand softly. Joyce turned her head and looked at her boys. She saw Jonathan with a big smile and Hopper’s hand on his shoulder. Joyce felt a warmth in her chest. No matter where she was when she was around her family, the people around her. She could always feel at home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I hope you enjoyed reading this, I did enjoy writing it.<br/>And I gotta thank @/winonadeetz on Twitter for reading this through and supporting me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I'm here for you, today, tomorrow, always.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hopper and Joyce deal with the trauma that Hopper endured after his time in Russia.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hopper was sitting on the couch in the living room. The tv was on but he didn’t pay it much attention. His minds wandered to other places, much darker places. The tv just a buzz in the background. </p>
<p>He thought of a cold, dark, lonely, and empty place. Empty of love and light. Home to darkness and despair. A home to pain. A place that he lived in for over a year. Having to live with questions unanswered. The biggest being, Are they okay?</p>
<p>He couldn’t stop thinking about his family. A family that was brought together because of pain and unfairness in the world. They weren’t tied by blood but they were a family still. Every single one of them. </p>
<p>Hopper may have shown annoyance when it came to the party and the older kids but he did love them. And he thought about them. Everyday. Every day his thoughts wandered in that empty dark cell. He wondered if they had all gotten home safe. He even thought about Murray for god’s sake. He thought of them all but no one came as close as Joyce and El. </p>
<p>He thought about his daughter more than anyone. How weak she had felt the last time he had seen her. Regretting that the last words he said to her weren’t, I love you. He remembered his panic and fear when he had heard that the kids were in danger. He just wanted to run up from the Russian basement and hold her close again. But he couldn’t. And for a long time, he thought he never would. He thought that the last thing he would have seen from his old life was Joyce. </p>
<p>Joyce with her big brown eyes. He couldn’t see clearly but he knew she had tears in her eyes when he nodded at her, telling her to turn the keys. He didn’t know if she made it out, made it out to her boys, to El. He had to belive that she did and that she had taken El with her. He needed to belive that to survive that place. </p>
<p>And her eyes were the first thing he saw again, over a year later. Again filled with tears. </p>
<p>But it was still his old life. He may have returned to the normal world, how normal it could be, but he was not the same. He was not the same man he once was. It’s been a couple of months that he has been free. He was working to try to pice himself together, with the help of Joyce. </p>
<p>She was always there, by his side. When he woke up in a cold sweat, screaming and panting from a nightmare. She would be awake, the traumas she endured her whole life making her a light sleeper. She would take him in her arms, whispering sweet nonsense in his ear, not being able to do much more. She was much smaller than him, yet he felt incredibly safe in her arms. He felt at home. </p>
<p>He tried his best around El, trying to be a good father. But it was hard when all he felt like doing sometimes was to be alone, cry and drink away his sorrows. El had clung to his side the first couple of days he had been home. She still kind of did, but he could see she understood that he needed his space. They all did. </p>
<p>Joyce had tried to get him to talk about his time in Russia, but he couldn’t open up. He could see the pain in her eyes. He knew the past year hadn’t been easy on her. Taking care of three kids alone. One who was as broken as her. Having to feed them and take care of them the best that she could. Owens’s money had come to help but no money in the world could piece together her heart. No money could piece together her family, because one puzzle piece was lost, that puzzle piece being Hopper himself. </p>
<p>He was now home alone. Will and El visiting their friends in Hawkings for the weekend, El had been hesitant at leaving his side but he convinced her that he was okay.</p>
<p>Jonathan was away at NYU. Hopper knew Joyce had always been worried about college for her kids. Afraid of her kids leaving her but also of not being able to pay for it. So he was happy that Owens was there to help. Otherwise, he would have paid that man a visit. No matter the state that Hopper was in. </p>
<p>Joyce was at work, she should be home soon. </p>
<p>And Hopper stayed in that position. Laying down on the couch, his thought and memories not leaving him alone.</p>
<p>He heard the front door open and close. Joyce was home. He was still looking ahead when he heard her enter the living room. He could tell that she was standing and looking at him. But he didn’t feel like he was in a state to talk. </p>
<p>Their relationship was complicated. He wasn’t his old self but neither was she. Every year that went she had to go through yet another hardship, and she got stronger. So they couldn’t go back to how their relationship was before all of this and they couldn’t move forwards.  They were stuck in a weird place in between. They weren’t really in a relationship, they hadn’t gone on that promised date. Hopper couldn’t be in public, due to him being declared dead and that was a work in progress to clear his name and because he couldn’t mentally be around strangers. But they slept in the same bed. They were around each other, touching each other like they didn’t before, kissed like they hadn’t since high school. They couldn’t move forwards but they needed to. </p>
<p>“Hopper,” Joyce was the first to break the silence. Her voice low and soft. </p>
<p>Today had been one of the harder days. Hopper didn’t have nightmares every night like he did when he first arrived but he had this night. He had woken up, sweat running on his back. Joyce was there again, holding him. Asking him about the dream. He had different dreams every time. Sometimes they were only of his time in Russia but sometimes they were that and more. </p>
<p>This dream was one of the worst. He was first in Russia, having to live in the cold, working on the rails, and having to endure the torture that was caused on him. Seeing the evil smirk of the soldiers as he yelled in pain. But the dream turned to something else, cold Russia vanished and his hometown came in view. Real nightmares of mindflayers and demodogs. He saw Murray fight for his life but he to did fall at last. He saw as each of the kids was jumped by the dogs, ripped to death just as Bob was. He saw as Joyce’s body went still. Saw as the mindflayer took over El’s mind and body before killing her. He was left to watch the mindflayer, bigger than they had ever seen, destroyed the world. Making it look like the upside down. Feeling as the two worlds collided and became one. His body was still as he watched it all happen before him. Not being able to save anyone. </p>
<p>That would be when he woke up from his own scream. Joyce’s small frame helping to calm him down. He couldn’t sleep after that. His mind going to Russia and his family being slaughtered in front of him. The scenes playing over and over in his head. And he couldn’t stop blaming himself. No matter what, he thought it was his fault.</p>
<p>Hopper heard as Joyce walked around the coffee table. She stood by his head for a while before lowering herself into a crouch with a soft sigh. She met his blue eyes with her brown. She slowly and carefully put her hand in his </p>
<p>“Hop.”</p>
<p>He closed his eyes before opening them again. His eyes weren’t cold but she could see the emptiness in them. </p>
<p>“Joyce,” was all he said. </p>
<p>Joyce lifted her other hand and brought it to his head. His hair has started to grow. His dirty blond hair that she loved running her hand through in high school. Her hand came to touch his cheek and he closed his eyes at the contact. </p>
<p>He sat up making place for her to sit by his side. She took a seat, their hands laced together.</p>
<p>They stayed quiet, just being in each other presence. Joyce was the one to break the silence again. She took a deep breath, knowing this conversation could go wrong in many ways. But they needed to talk. He needed to talk. </p>
<p>“Hopper.” She paused before continuing. “Please talk to me.”</p>
<p>“Joyce, please.”</p>
<p>Joyce shook her head. “No, you need to talk about this. You need to heal.”</p>
<p>“I can’t,” his voice low and broken. </p>
<p>Her heart broke into yet another piece every time she saw him like this. She could feel the tears in her eyes threatening to spill out. But she needed to be strong, so he could be strong. </p>
<p>She swallowed before speaking. “Yes you can, I’m here for you.”</p>
<p>He turned his face to look at her, eyes filled with tears. Hopper rarely showed any strong emotions, when she knew him in high school or the past few years when they had reconnected. She knew he was hurting. She could see it, because she had seen that pain for years when she saw her own reflection in the mirror. They may have gone through different traumas but they shared the pain. </p>
<p>“Oh Hop.” She placed both her hands on his head. “I’m here for you always, okay?”</p>
<p>Hopper wanted to believe her, but at that moment it’s like something in him snapped. He shook his head from her grasp and Joyce looked at him in confusion.</p>
<p>Hopper would dream of those words, I’m here for you. On his hard bed in Russia, he would see Joyce’s face and she would say those words. He woke up the day after, Joyce nowhere in sight. </p>
<p>Hopper knew this wasn’t a dream but sometimes it felt like it was. It felt surreal. But his mind wandered to his nightmares the most, and he saw them now. He went still, looking straight ahead. </p>
<p>Joyce saw him go still, calling his name to get his attention. She repeated his name over and over again. </p>
<p>“Hopper,” she said softly one last time as she put her hand on his arm. He jumped at her touch and Joyce took back her hand as if it was stung with heat.</p>
<p>Hopper stood up and Joyce followed him, still trying to reach him.</p>
<p>“No,” he said, keeping his distance. He could see the hurt in her face. </p>
<p>She ran her hand through her hair, considering trying to reach for him again but decided not to. She looked as he started to pace the room. </p>
<p>“You don’t need to talk, just come sit down again,” she tried. She wanted him to talk but she wouldn't push him. But he continued to pace as if he hadn't heard her.</p>
<p>“I don’t get it,” he said, at last, coming to a stop.</p>
<p>She furrowed her brow. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“You.” He paused and looked at her, confusion written on her face.</p>
<p>“I don’t get it, what are you saying?” She really didn’t understand.</p>
<p>“I’m no good Joyce.”</p>
<p>Joyce took a step forward “What, yes you are!”</p>
<p>He only shook his head. “No.”</p>
<p>“Hopper..” she began but was interrupted. </p>
<p>“My whole life has been a mess Joyce, why do you want to be involved with that.”</p>
<p>Joyce tilted her head “Why are you saying this?” her voice small. </p>
<p>Hopper hated this. He was a black hole. Why couldn’t she see that? She should take the kids. All three of them and move as far away from him as possible. Because somehow everything got destroyed when he was around. </p>
<p>“You don’t understand Joyce,” he looked at her. </p>
<p>She held his gaze. “What is it I don’t understand Hop?”</p>
<p>“Me,” Hopper exclaimed, gesturing with his arms. </p>
<p>Joyce knew he was hurting. But she knew him. She couldn't read his thoughts but she knew him. She could read him most of the time. But she wasn’t so sure this time. She only knew he was hurting.</p>
<p>“I need you to explain this for me, Hopper,” she said with a firm voice. She wanted to cry but she couldn't because she wouldn’t be able to stop if she did. </p>
<p>Hopper sighed and closed his eyes. He stayed like that for a minute before opening his eyes again. “I’m not worth it Joyce!” His voice was a little too high. </p>
<p>Joyce furrowed her brow and said with a firm voice “Yes you are!”. She couldn't understand where all of this came from. Why was he saying this? </p>
<p>“No, everything around me gets destroyed Joyce,” he yelled. The fight running out of him “everything.”</p>
<p>“That’s not true!” Joyce took a step forward but stopped when she saw him take a step back, away from her. “It’s not true!”</p>
<p>“Yes it is, everyone I know has been hurt when I’m around!”</p>
<p>“That is not your fault!” Joyce raised her voice. </p>
<p>“Everyone got hurt, it started with Sarah!” His baby girl. He stopped. Collecting himself. “Then El and the kids, Bob, you!”</p>
<p>“That wasn't your fault, you couldn't have done anything differently! You did your best.” She tried to stay calm but years of fighting for her life, fighting for her family had drained her. She was so tired and couldn't help but raise her voice. </p>
<p>“I’m a black hole, Joyce!” He looked at her. “Everyone dies around me, so I don’t understand why you’re with me, why you’re trying so hard!” He was yelling. </p>
<p>Joyce was taken aback. He really didn’t know. He really couldn't figure out why she flew out to a whole nother fucking continent to save him. To bring him back home to her. “Why I’m with you, why I’m trying so hard!”<br/>Her mind couldn't stop. She wasn't thinking about her words. Wasn't thinking at all. The words just ran out of her mouth! “I’m trying so hard because I love you!” she almost yelled. </p>
<p>Taken back by her own words her hand flew up to her mouth. Her eyes were big as she searched for his. He went still, completely silent. Her words in his mind.</p>
<p>She couldn't stop as tears ran down her face. She moved her hand from her face. “I love you. And I want to be there for you. And I want you to be okay.”</p>
<p>“Joyce” His voice was soft </p>
<p>“No just let me talk please,” he went silent. “You don’t think I feel that. I have felt that for years. Lonnie, then Will and Bob.” She paused. “Then you,” her voice broke.</p>
<p>She took a deep breath before she continued. “I’m always afraid that I will lose someone else, and I can’t live with losing anyone else, I can’t.”</p>
<p>She stopped talking. letting silence settle between them. Hopper took in all her words. He slowly walked up to her. He stood in front of her. He could touch her if he wanted. She looked up at him, searched his eyes for anything. </p>
<p>He raised his hands to her face, wiping away her tears. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. </p>
<p>She shook her head “You don’t have to be sorry, I just want you to be okay. I need you to try to talk to me.”</p>
<p>He nodded his head. “I will,” he paused. “Because I love you too.”</p>
<p>Her eyes shined as new tears fell down. Her gaze fell down to his lips. His eyes coughed it and lowered himself, catching her lips with his. Her hands went to his neck bringing him down closer to her as his hands went to her waist pulling her to him.</p>
<p>They broke up for air and Hopper put his forehead against hers, breathing her in. Their eyes were closed, their hands still holding each other close. </p>
<p>Joyce was the first to pull away. Her hands went to his arms, not wanting to let go of him. His hands stayed at her waist. “It won’t be easy,” she started and looked at him. “But we will try, try to talk about it.”</p>
<p>“Together,” he smiled at her. </p>
<p>“Together,” she repeated.</p>
<p>He kissed her again, not as long as the first. He broke the kiss and brought her to him. She buried her face in his chest and he dropped kisses to her head. His arms around her back and hers on his chest. </p>
<p>They would be okay. They did have a long way ahead of them to recover fully. But they would make it. They would be okay. They would make it because they had each other, and they were never letting go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Haha, apparently I can't not write angst...<br/>I hope you enjoyed it...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hope for peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After an incident at home, Joyce takes the kids and leaves in the middle of the night. She ends up in New York. Will she find what her heart secretly desires?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a prompt I got from the lovely Divine (@/adoresryder) on twitter. "Jopper in the 60s where Joyce visits hop in NYC to try and reconnect with him after a long time but sees him with his new family and she thinks she's too late :("</p>
<p>Now I had planned this fic and started to write it, then I realize that the distance between Indiana and NYC is longer then I thought. I wanted the story as realistic as possible so I had to change my plans so the story may be a bit all over the place. I'm not loving how it turned out but I loved this prompt. It was challenging but interesting. I hope you somehow enjoy it. </p>
<p>Thank you again, Divine and I love you!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TRIGGER WARNING: PLEASE READ</p>
<p>This story will have content of abuse and mention of abuse, scars, bruises, and a panic attack. So please be careful when you read.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 5 am when Joyce heard a pounding on the door waking her up from her sleep. She looked to her right, not seeing Lonnie in bed. She knew who was behind the noise.  </p>
<p>She pulled herself out of bed and pulled a robe over her small frame. She walked out of their bedroom and walked to the front door. She paused for a second, her hand on the lock before unlocking it and slowly opening the door. </p>
<p>She was meet with Lonnie, leaning against the doorframe, reeking of beer, and booze.</p>
<p>“Lonnie,” she said with a heavy sigh. </p>
<p>He glared at her “What the fuck took you so long!” he slurred on his words. </p>
<p>“I...I was sleeping.” she pulled the robe tighter around her. “I just woke up.”</p>
<p>Lonnie was looking at her with a bored expression “I don’t want any excuses!” he raised his voice.</p>
<p>“The kids are sleeping, lower your voice!” she whispered. </p>
<p>He moved passed her and she closed the door after him. He stumbled into the kitchen and reached for a top drawer pulling out a flask of vodka. </p>
<p>“Haven’t you had enough,” Joyce said as she tried to reach for the bottle.</p>
<p>He turned around so he was facing her “What did you say?”</p>
<p>“I..just slow down.”</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me what do!” he screamed and slammed the bottle on the counter, making Joyce jump from the action. </p>
<p>Joyce’s heart was hammering in her chest “Please just..”</p>
<p>“Please what!” he said as he grabbed her wrist in a tight grip. She knew it would bruise.</p>
<p>“Mom,” a small but strong voice behind them said. </p>
<p>Joyce turned her head and saw Jonathan standing by the door. </p>
<p>“Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Baby, go to your brother’s room and lock the door.”</p>
<p>“But mom!” His eyes darting between her and his dad. </p>
<p>“Please honey, I’m fine,” she tried to hold her voice steady. </p>
<p>She saw him struggle but he eventually walked away. She waited until she heard a door close before she turned to Lonnie again. He was looking at her, his eyes dark.</p>
<p>She tried to get her wrist out of his hold. “Lonnie, let go!” </p>
<p>The next think Joyce knew, Lonnie lifted up his hand and slapped her across the face. Joyce stumbled back but his strong grip of her wrist kept her in place. Joyce’s other hand flew to her face as she looked down. Her face stung as she felt tears threatening to form. </p>
<p>Lonnie forcefully grabbed her face and made her look at him. He brought her face close, she could feel his breath “You don’t fucking tell me what to do bitch.”</p>
<p>She kept quiet as he held her stare.</p>
<p>“Fucking say something!” he whispered angrily.</p>
<p>“I’m..”</p>
<p>“Say something!” he shouted in her face.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Joyce’s voice was small. His hand was still gripping her wrist. </p>
<p>He looked at her for a long time. “You always baby them too much,” he said before pushing her. She hit the counter with a hard bang and fell to the floor.</p>
<p>She could hear as Lonnie took the flask and walked past her and into their bedroom, slamming the door behind him. </p>
<p>Joyce sat up and drew her knees to her chest and put her head in her hands as tears started to fall down her face. She took away her hands and noticed blood on them. Her hand went up to inspect her face and noticed that the blood came from her lips.</p>
<p>She looked down at her wrist and saw red marks from Lonnie’s fingers. The hard grip Lonnie had on her wrist hade made her not notice that he dug his nails into her skin. </p>
<p>Her head hurt as she leaned back against the counter. Tears still streaming down her face. So she sat there for a while just looking straight ahead, feeling empty and alone.</p>
<p>She brushed away her tears and stood up. She walked to a cabinet and took out a bottle of aspirin and filled a cup of water, downing two pills. She had done this to many times. Taken pills to help the headaches that sometimes formed because of Lonnie. </p>
<p>Her mind wandered to all the times Lonnie had attacked her. She felt as fresh tears ran down her face. Her hands shook as her breathing became uncontrolled, she tried to take deep breaths, as if the air was sucked out of her lungs. Her whole body shook and she lowered herself to the ground. She felt her heart hammer in her chest and she put her hand on her heart feeling it beet. She closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing. </p>
<p>She hadn’t heard someoeńe enter the room until she felt a small hand on her shoulder. Her head flew up and was met with a small concerned face “Mom”. </p>
<p>Jonathan.</p>
<p>He had a bat in his other hand that he let go as he climbed onto her lap and put her head against his chest. Her arms went around him, holding him close, as his small ones did the same. She could hear his heartbeat and feel the steady rhythm of his breathing. She focused on that, focused on her son, young but taking care of her. They sat in that position until Joyce had her breathing under control and her body had stopped shaking. </p>
<p>She drew back to look at her son, her baby. His face was filled with concern. He was only 8, he should be happy and carefree but here he was, comforting her. </p>
<p>She brushed away her tears. “Are you okay honey?”</p>
<p>He nodded his head. “You?”</p>
<p>“I’m okay baby,” she kissed his cheek. </p>
<p>He looked at her with his innocent face and she could see the uncertainty in his eyes. </p>
<p>And just like that, a thought came to her mind. She couldn’t stay in this house. She needed to go out. She just needed to leave this damn house.</p>
<p>She looked at Jonathan “Let’s go to your brother.”</p>
<p>She took his small hand in hers and walked to Will’s bedroom. They walked in and saw Will awake sitting on the bed, the blankets almost cowering him. “Oh, baby.”</p>
<p>She walked to his bed and sat down and took him in her arms. He crawled into her lap and put his head on her chest. She looked up and held her hand out for Jonathan to join him.</p>
<p>He crawled into the bed and the three of them held each other, they were a family the three of them.</p>
<p>She broke from the hug and looked Jonathan in the eyes. “I need you to pack some clothes and toys in your bags, can you do that for me?”</p>
<p>He looked at her for a while before nodding his head “Yes.”</p>
<p>She kissed him on the head before standing up. She saw the bat in his hand and slowly took it from him. “I will be back soon okay?” she said before walking out of the room. </p>
<p>She walked to the bathroom and looked at her face. Dry blood on her lips, she hated that the boys had seen it. She opened the tap and washed the blood away. Joyce inspected the wound, it wasn’t something make up couldn’t fix she though as she covered up her lip.</p>
<p>She walked out of the bathroom and slowly walked to her and Lonnie’s bedroom. She carefully and slowly opened the door and walked in. Lonnie was sleeping, snoring. Joyce looked at him and made sure he was deep asleep before walking to her bedside drawer. She opened the second drawer and pulled out a box that was hidden deep and opened it.</p>
<p>Money. Joyce had always put away some money, she never had any real reason to do so but she always did. Money that she didn’t tell Lonnie about. She closed the box and put it on the drawer. She then took a bag and packed some clothes, essentials, and the box of money in the bag and zipped it up before walking out of the room.</p>
<p>She walked into the bathroom again, putting her makeup in the before walking to Will’s room and saw the boys ready, bags filled with clothes and toys. Will was holding his favorite teddy bear in his hand. She saw how sleepy he was and walked to him, she lifted him up and carried him on her hip.</p>
<p>They walked out of the house and into Joyce’s car. She put Will in the booster seat and Jonathan sat beside him. She put the bags in the truck before climbing into the driver seat. She sat there for a while, just thinking. But she needed to go away, the memories of Lonnie came back to her as she looked at her house. </p>
<p>Joyce shook herself from the memories and started the car. She looked in the back to see Will already fast asleep and Jonathan fighting it. She forced her gaze away and started to drive. </p>
<p>It was dark outside and Joyce didn’t know exactly know they were headed but she knew she needed to go away from this place.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>They had been driving for a few hours when the silence in the car was broken “Where are we going?” </p>
<p>Jonathan was awake. </p>
<p>She looked into the review mirror but stayed silent. There weren’t many cars on the road. The headlights of the car lit on the road. Her eyes caught sight of a sign and Joyce knew where they were headed.</p>
<p>“We’re going to visit a friend,” Joyce said with a small but firm voice.<br/>
And an old friend. Someone she tried to not think about. Her mind has subconsciously driven to him, she had always felt driven to him in high school. But they had lost contact years ago and the only thing she knew was that he lived in New York City. </p>
<p>“Who’s that friend?” </p>
<p>He was curious, she could see it in his eyes. </p>
<p>“Just an old friend of mine from school,” she told him. He only nodded and they continued to drive. </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>The big road sign welcomed them. Welcome to New York was written in white ink and Joyce drove further into the city. </p>
<p>They had been driving for a while when they found a small diner where she parked her car. The clock was 4 pm and Joyce was tired. They got out of the car and Joyce brought her bag with her. She couldn’t risk getting it stolen. </p>
<p>With the bag over her shoulder and Jonathan’s right hand holding Will and left hand holding Joyce’s, they walked into the diner. </p>
<p>The diner was small but cozy and warm. The floors were of black and white tiles and different pictures were decorating the walls. Booths were lined up against the windows. Tables and chairs were on the opposite of the room, a counter in the middle of the diner. </p>
<p>They walked into the back of the room and slid into a booth. A waiter came up to them and handed over menus. They looked them through, the boys wanted pancakes so she ordered that. She couldn’t use too much money on food, she would need somewhere to stay.</p>
<p>It didn't take long for their food to be done. The boys hungrily dived into the pancakes. “Be careful!” They slowed down and Joyce chuckled at their eagerness to get the sweets into their mouths.</p>
<p>Joyce took a few bites from her own before she realized something. “Boys stay here, I will be back in a minute!” Will nodded and continued to eat. Jonathan looked at her “I will stay here.”</p>
<p>Her baby was growing up to fast. She smiled at them before she stood up and walked to the counter. “Hi! Do you have a phonebook I could use?”</p>
<p>The young waiter looked at her with a bored face “Sure” </p>
<p>She pointed to the corner of the counter where a phone sitting on the counter and a phonebook beside it. She thanked the waiter and walked to the phone book. Joyce flipped through the phone book finding the right page. She checked to see if the boys were alright before she scanned the page, going through the letters until finally coming to H. She read the names and found who she was searching for, Jim Hopper. </p>
<p>Joyce caressed the page, hesitating before taking a napkin and pen and writing down the address and phone number. She held the napkin looking at it before turning around. </p>
<p>She came to a stop, looking straight ahead. It couldn't be. Her eyes widened. It was him. Jim Hopper. He was at the counter ordering. He turned around and caught sight of her. </p>
<p>He froze in his place, just looking at her. Her gaze didn’t shift from his until she saw a little girl pulling on his jacket. He looked down and put his hand on her head before he started to walk up to her</p>
<p>“Joyce?” his greeting was like a question. She could hear the confusion in his voice. </p>
<p>“Hopper.”</p>
<p>“Just on a little trip with the boys,” she said as an explanation. </p>
<p>“Lonnie here?”</p>
<p>“No, he’s at work.”</p>
<p>It wasn't necessarily a lie. Lonnie would go on “business trips” as he liked to call them. She knew it was an excuse to leave with his friends for days to drink and maybe hook up with women but Joyce didn’t want to think about that.</p>
<p>He nodded but he didn't look convinced. </p>
<p>Joyce turned to the little girl, she has to be around 4, Will’s age. His daughter which means that he most likely was married. “And who is this cutie.”</p>
<p>“Sara!” the girl announced proudly. </p>
<p>“Hi Sara!” she gave the girl a big smile. </p>
<p>She felt something tug at her leg and turned around to see Will. “Mom,” he was hiding behind her leg, watching the strangers. </p>
<p>“This is Will,” she said looking at Sara before turning to Hopper. “My youngest.”</p>
<p>“Hi Wil,” Hopper smiled warmly down at him.</p>
<p>“Hi,” Sara said with excitement in her voice, seeing a child her age. </p>
<p>Will let out a shy “Hi.”</p>
<p>Joyce ruffled his hair. </p>
<p>“Dad, can we sit with them?” Sara turned to her had, pouting up at him, her eyes big. Joyce could see Hopper struggle as his gaze went from Joyce to Sara’s. “Please!”</p>
<p>Joyce looked at Hopper “It’s okay for us.”</p>
<p>He looked down at Sara “Yeah why not.”</p>
<p>“Yess!” Sara exclaimed. </p>
<p>They walked to where Jonathan was sitting. Will slid in beside his brother and Sara took that as an opportunity to slide into beside Will. Hopper sat down beside Joyce, the only place left. </p>
<p>A waiter came and placed Hopper and Sara’s food. Pancakes and a cup of coffee for Hopper.</p>
<p>Joyce saw Jonathan look wary at Hopper “This is an old friend and his daughter”</p>
<p>“I’m Sara!”</p>
<p>“Jonathan,” was his only answer. </p>
<p>“Nice to meet you, Jonathan.”</p>
<p>She saw Sara talking to Will and how she eased him into a conversation. Whatever two 4-year-olds could talk about.  </p>
<p>Hopper took a sip of his coffee before turning his attention to Joyce. “Where are you staying” </p>
<p>“Em, we haven’t checked out for a place yet”</p>
<p>Hopper looked like he wanted to bring up something but kept quiet. He took another sip before speaking. “It will be hard to find a place this time around”</p>
<p>“Oh, we will manage.”</p>
<p>“Joyce, with two kids who are exhausted and you don’t look better yourself, you need rest.”</p>
<p>Well, one thing hadn’t changed about him, his brutal honesty. “Jeez, thanks.”</p>
<p>“I’m just saying. come with me and we can figure it out, find someplace for you to stay”</p>
<p>Joyce shook her head. “No, I don’t wanna impose.”</p>
<p>“You’re not, I’m offering, and besides, the kids seem to come along” </p>
<p>She looked at Will and Sara who were laughing together and Jonathan that pretended that he wasn't listening. She really hadn’t thought about this enough before she abruptly left her home. The boys were tired and so was she, she didn’t feel like she had any other choice than to agree. “Sure”</p>
<p>He gave her a polite smile. “Good.” He paused. “So, how have you been?”</p>
<p>Joyce forced a smile. “I have been good,” she was fidgeting with the hem of her jacket, making sure the bruises were cowered. </p>
<p>He caught it and looked her in the eyes. “You sure?”</p>
<p>Hopper had always been a support for her in high school, but so much had changed since then. They weren’t the same people they were back then. She wanted to tell him, deep down, wanted him to be her support again. Maybe if it was like Joyce had hoped, dreamed off, but he was married and had a daughter.</p>
<p>She smiled at him again. “I’m good Hopper, just wanted to show the boys something that wasn’t Hawkings.”</p>
<p>He didn’t look convinced but he dropped the subject. “Yeah, that place can be suffocating.” </p>
<p>She chuckled “Remember our plans of moving out?” Joyce asked. “Well, you made it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, life works in different ways.”</p>
<p>“Mom, I’m done,” it was Will interrupting them. </p>
<p>Joyce looked over and saw all three kids done with their meals. </p>
<p>“Should we head out?” Hopper asked Joyce. </p>
<p>Jonathan looked at Joyce. “Where are we going?”</p>
<p>Hopper was the one who answered. “Home to us,” he nodded at Sara.</p>
<p>“Yes!” the young girl let out excitedly and Joyce couldn’t help but crack a real smile at her.</p>
<p>Hopper took out a few bills and threw them on the table. “I got it.”</p>
<p>”Hopper” Joyce was ready to complain. </p>
<p>“Joyce,” he looked at her. “My treat.”</p>
<p>The look in his eyes gave no place to fight. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Hopper smiled and stood up. “Let’s go kids!” he clapped his hands. </p>
<p>Joyce and the kids stood up and followed him out of the diner. </p>
<p>“Just follow my car,” Hopper said as he and Sara walked up to their car. </p>
<p>Joyce and the boys climbed into their car and Joyce started to think while she drove “What the hell am I doing?”</p>
<p>She came here for the hope of what, to escape her life? to crawl into the arms of Hopper like she so often had done in her teenage years?  But they weren’t teenagers and he was married. </p>
<p>What was she doing?</p>
<p>---------</p>
<p>They came to a stop before an apartment building. They parked their cars and followed Hopper and Sara who were leading the way. They walked into the elevator and Sara clicked on the button to the third floor. </p>
<p>They reached the floor and Hopper picked up his keys from his jacket and opened the door. They walked inside and hung their jackets by the door. Hopper gestured them inside. </p>
<p>The place wasn’t big but not small either. The kitchen and living room were combined and the theme of the place seemed to be gray and pink. Beautiful flowers in different colors decorated the living room giving it a spark of life. </p>
<p>“Can we go play in my room dad?” Sara questioned Hopper. </p>
<p>She was full of excitement and seemed to be ready to take off at any minute. “Yeah you can,” Hopper chuckled when she basically dragged Will by the arm and disappeared into her room. </p>
<p>Jonathan was left back and Joyce lowered herself to his hight “You can play with them if you want.” she suggested </p>
<p>Jonathan seemed hesitant, he looked up at Hopper “I don’t know.”</p>
<p>She knew he was concerned and her heart broke “I’m okay, I promise” she said slowly. “Now go have fun.”</p>
<p>He slowly nodded and walked towards Sara’s room. He looked back at them before walking in and Joyce left out a sigh and stood up.</p>
<p>She saw Hopper look at her and gestured for them to go site at the dining table who was placed near the window. </p>
<p>Joyce was craving for a cigarette as she fidgets with her long sleeves shirt she had on. </p>
<p>“We can go to the balcony if you want to smoke?” </p>
<p>He still could read her.</p>
<p>“Yes, thank you,”</p>
<p>They walked across the room and walked into the balcony. The place wasn’t big but big enough for a table and a few chairs. </p>
<p>They sat opposite each other and Joyce took out a cigarette from her pack and lit one up. She offered Hopper one but he shook his head. “I stopped when Diane got pregnant.”</p>
<p>She nodded in understanding and took a long drag and let it out.</p>
<p>Hopper was looking at her. “Joyce, what are you really doing here?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” she let out a cloud of smoke.</p>
<p>“Driving all the way here, with your boys, without Lonnie?” </p>
<p>“I can take care of my own kids Hopper.” she glared at him.</p>
<p>Hopper sighed and rubbed his face “I didn’t say you couldn’t”</p>
<p>“Then what are you saying?” she questioned him.</p>
<p>“Is everything okay at home?”</p>
<p>Joyce opened her mouth but nothing came out. Memories if Lonnie’s hands on her crept up. </p>
<p>“Joyce.” Hopper raised his voice. </p>
<p>Joyce shook herself from the thoughts. “It..it’t fine,” she managed to let out. </p>
<p>“Joyce,” Hopper looked down at to where she was fidgeting with her sleeves, a dark bruise making itself seen. It was an old one. </p>
<p>Joyce looked up at his face. Was it concern or anger that he was showing? Or both?</p>
<p>“I just needed to leave, just for a little while,” she spoke with a small voice. “I didn't even know where I was headed until hours of driving.”</p>
<p>He stared at her for a long time. Thinking. </p>
<p>“I could make some calls, I have a few favors left.”</p>
<p>She had thought about it, the offer was tempting but she couldn't do it. “I can’t, the boys. I just can’t.”</p>
<p>“Joyce, he’s hurting you.”</p>
<p>“I can handle it, you don’t have to worry,” she smiled at him. “I’m fine”</p>
<p>“It doesn't look fine.”</p>
<p>“It is. I’m fine. Trust me.”</p>
<p>It looked like Hopper wanted to argue but he was interrupted by the door opening and closing. </p>
<p>“I will be back soon,” he stood up and Joyce saw him walk to the door. He greeted a beautiful blond woman with a kiss and they started to discuss. His wife. Joyce was guessing the topic was about her.</p>
<p>Joyce felt so stupid. What was she doing? Sure she had know Hopper years ago but his wife. She knew nothing about her. And now a stranger and her kids were in their home. </p>
<p>The two of them finished talking and she saw them walk to her. Joyce stood up when they walked through the door. Diane reached out her hand “Diane.” </p>
<p>Joyce took her hand and shook it “Joyce.”</p>
<p>Diane let go of her hand “It’s nice to meet you, Joyce.”</p>
<p>Joyce smiled at her. “Likewise”</p>
<p>Just then Sara came running out of her room and crashed against Diane’s legs. “Mom!”</p>
<p>“Hi, honey!” Diane ruffles her blond hair and smiled big at her daughter.</p>
<p>Will and Jonathan had followed her. Will looked up at Diane and walked up to Joyce hugging her legs. Her shy boy. She stroked his head “Are you having fun?”</p>
<p>He nodded his head. “Yeah,” he let out a big but shy smile. </p>
<p>She looked up and saw Diane looking at them with a smile. </p>
<p>“This is Will,” she looked at Jonathan who now stood beside her. “And this is Jonathan,” she said with a soft voice. </p>
<p>“Hi, I’m Sara’s mom,” she said to them both. </p>
<p>“Hi,” they both said.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you go back to your room and play,” it was Hopper suggesting it to Sara. </p>
<p>Sara didn’t say anything but took Will and Jonathan's hands and dragged him away. </p>
<p>“She’s filled with energy,” Joyce smiled at Hopper and Diane and sat down at her place. </p>
<p>“Oh she does,” Hopper sighed but had a fond smile on his face. Diane took a seat beside him.</p>
<p>“The opposite from my boys,” Joyce chuckled. </p>
<p>“Them seem like sweet boys,” Diane said. </p>
<p>Joyce couldn't help but smile “They make my life better every day.”</p>
<p>The three of them sat and talked. They talked about their kids, their adult lives and then came into how Joyce and Hopper knew each other. But they stayed away from their intimate moments. </p>
<p>“Ratliff hated me!” Hopper exclaimed. </p>
<p>“Oh, she did,” Joyce chuckled. </p>
<p>“But she loved Bob, Bob the brain,” Hopper muttered.</p>
<p>“Well of course she did, founder of the AV club, smartest student”</p>
<p>“Oh don’t be jealous, ” Diane teased him. </p>
<p>“Oh trust me, I’m not.” </p>
<p>Joyce smiled and let out a yawn. </p>
<p>“You have to be tired after that long drive,” Diane stated. “Our coach is a pullout sofa, you can use it and the boys can sleep in Sara’s room. She likes a sleepover.”</p>
<p>Joyce looked over at Hopper and his look left no place to argue. She looked at Diane and smiled at her. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>They got up and started to get ready for bed. They put two mattresses in Sara’s room and made the pushout couch. Joyce heard the kids whining as Hopper went to tell them that it was time to sleep. </p>
<p>Joyce walked into Sara’s room to see all three kids in bed. She kissed Jonathan and Will’s head “I don’t want to hear any sound, okay?” </p>
<p>“Okay, mom,” they both said in unison. </p>
<p>“Good night Sara,” she said softly</p>
<p>“Good night,” came a sleepy reply.</p>
<p>Joyce walked and stood by the doorway and watched the kids fall asleep. They were safe, her boys were safe. But would she ever feel that, would she ever feel safe?</p>
<p>She saw Will burry himself in the blankets and started to walk away. She saw Hopper sit on the pullout couch and took a seat beside him, putting one leg under her while the other was left on the floor.</p>
<p>“Diane went to sleep, she has some school meeting. They never get a break, even when school is closed.” </p>
<p>“No, I guess they don’t,” Joyce smiled at him.</p>
<p>“I just wanted to know if you needed something else?”</p>
<p>Joyce shook her head. “No, I’m good.” she paused, looking away from him. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“No problem,” they both knew it was about more than just that question. </p>
<p>Hopper cleared his voice and looked her in the eyes. “My offer still stands,” his eyes went down to her arms. </p>
<p>“Hopper,” but he interrupted her before she was able to say anything more. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to say anything right now.” He stood up. “Just think about it.”</p>
<p>Joyce could only nod her head. She looked up at him “Good night Hopper.”</p>
<p>He gave her a nod. “Good night Joyce.”</p>
<p>He walked away with that, closing his and Diane’s bedroom door behind him and Joyce let out a sigh. It felt like for the hundredth time that day that she questioned herself. What was she doing? Why did she think that she would come here and see Hopper alone?</p>
<p>God, she needed a smoke. </p>
<p>She walked out to the balcony and put a cigarette in her mouth lighting it.  There was a light breeze and she was happy she was wearing a cardigan. </p>
<p>She took a long drag and let off the smoke. She was thinking about Hopper’s offer. And she let herself imagine it, Lonnie gone. She wouldn’t have to be afraid anymore. But she didn’t let herself think about it too much, she couldn’t do it. He was still the father of her children and her husband. What person would she be if she got her own husband arrested?</p>
<p>She stayed outside until her cigarette was out. She put it out on the small plate on the table before walking back inside and laid on the pullout couch. She stayed awake, looking up at the ceiling. She was tired but had a hard time falling asleep. </p>
<p>She was deep in her thoughts when she felt a body slide in close beside her. She looked to her side to see Jonathan. His back was towards her and she put an arm around him. She felt his heartbeat against her hand, making her relax, and sleep soon took over her body. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Joyce woke up to the smell of coffee and eggs. She opened her eyes and sat up. Her heart raced when she didn’t see Jonathan by her side. But as her body started to wake up, she could hear voices of kids from the kitchen and she let out a sigh, relaxing.</p>
<p>She got up from the couch and rubbed away the sleep from her eyes. She went to the bathroom to apply makeup to cover the bruise by her lip before walking to the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Morning,” Hopper was sitting by the table reading the morning news, holding a cup coffee. He sat by the end of the table. Will and Sara beside each other and Jonathan in front of Will. </p>
<p>She took the last place left, by Hopper’s side. “Morning.”</p>
<p>“I hope you don’t mind, they seemed hungry.” he gestured to the table. </p>
<p>It was then that Joyce took notice of the food. Eggs and bacon were on their plates. Fresh orange juice and milk as options. Bred and toppings, cheese, meat, fruits, and vegetables. Jam and peanut butter and different berries. She took it all in before answering “Np, not at all, thank you.”</p>
<p>He smiled at her “No problem.”</p>
<p>“Diane left?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, she will be away all day. And I’m off work today.”</p>
<p>“Dad, can we go to the park!” </p>
<p>Hopper gave his daughter his attention “We have guest Sara.”</p>
<p>“Yes but I wanna go with them!”</p>
<p>Hopper glanced at Joyce. “We need to leave today, we can’t stay late,” she gave the girl a soft smile. </p>
<p>“Please please,” her eyes were impossibly big and she was pouting.</p>
<p>Joyce looked at her, maybe a few hours. “Okay but only a few hours, if your dad says it’s okay,” she glanced at Hopper. </p>
<p>Hopper sighed when he looked at his daughter “Fine.”</p>
<p>“Yes!” Sara exclaimed and Joyce saw Will smile at the news. </p>
<p>“Now finish eating and go wash up. We leave soon.” Hopper told the kids. </p>
<p>They finished eating and went to prepare to go out. Joyce packed all their belongings and they soon were ready to leave. </p>
<p>They walked for 15 minutes before coming to a big park. Sara took Will’s hand and started to run. Jonathan ran after them, not leaving Will side. </p>
<p>Joyce and Hopper sat down on a bench. Joyce followed the kids with her gaze as they climbed up the slide. She saw Jonathan tell the two younger kids to be careful before the three of them slid down one by one. </p>
<p>Her eyes were still one the kids “You never told me what you work with.”</p>
<p>“Homicide detective,” he answered her. </p>
<p>“Well, you don’t have to endure working for Donald Melvald,” she muttered.</p>
<p>Hopper scrunched his face in disgust. “Melvald?” he paused. “Really?”</p>
<p>She shrugged her shoulder “It was the best I could get.”</p>
<p>They stayed silent. Her gaze left him to check on the kids, watching as Jonathan pushed Will on the swing, Sara demanding that she could do it herself. </p>
<p>Hopper was the first one to break the silence. “I thought it would get better for you, you always wanted to leave that place.”</p>
<p>Joyce sighed “Well you don’t always get what you want.”</p>
<p>She looked at him for a second before turning her gaze away, focusing on the kids again. He was looking at her like he pitied her. </p>
<p>He always knew what was going on in her life back in high school. Of how her parents were absent in her life. But he never looked at her with pity, he always had a warm look, sometimes anger. Joyce would lie to herself if she said that she didn’t miss those looks. Miss their time together. Missed when they used to share his way too strong cigarettes.</p>
<p>The thought of that made her crave a smoke and she fished up her pack from her jacket. She put one in her mouth and light it, taking a deep drag and let the smoke out, watching it disappear.</p>
<p>They stayed silent, only engaging in small talk. A few hours later, it felt like days for Joyce as she was sitting beside him, knowing him but not knowing him at the same time. It was time for them to head home. </p>
<p>She stood up calling for the boys before turning to Hopper. “We need to head out.”</p>
<p>Hopper stood up. “Joyce,” his tone was serious. She knew what he was referring to.</p>
<p>She closed her eyes. “I can’t do it,” she opened her eyes and saw the concern in his eyes. He wanted to say something but she quickly spoke. “I’m fine, I promise.”<br/>
She knew he wasn’t convinced yet again. </p>
<p>She saw him take out a piece of paper and pen, scribbling down something and handing it to her. His phone number. “Call me if you change your mind.” </p>
<p>She smiled at him. “Thank you.” They both knew that she wouldn’t but she still put it in her pocket. He didn’t need to know that she already had his number. </p>
<p>The kids came running, panting from all the playing and climbing they had been doing. </p>
<p>“Are we leaving?” Will asked, disappointment in his voice. </p>
<p>“Yeah honey, we need to”</p>
<p>“Nooo!” whined Sara, looking up at her dad with those pleading eyes. </p>
<p>He put his hand on her head. “They need to leave.”</p>
<p>Joyce was surprised at how close Sara and Will had seemed to get along, Will didn’t have it easy making friends so Joye felt bad at taking him away from his new friend but they needed to head home. They had a long way ahead of them.</p>
<p>She saw the tears in Sara’s eyes before she broke out in a sob. Hopper bent down and picked her up, rubbing her back trying to calm her down. Joyce looked at them, he was a good father. He was happy and she was happy for him. </p>
<p>“Will we see them again?” Sara looked at Hopper with hopeful eyes. </p>
<p>He locked eyed with Joyce before turning to his daughter “Maybe kid, maybe we will.”</p>
<p>The answer seemed to satisfy her and Hopper set her down on the ground.</p>
<p>They started to walk back to Hopper’s home. Sara was chatting happily with Will and Jonathan was keeping an eye on them. They were soon back in front of the building, where their cars were parked. </p>
<p>“I guess this is it.” Hopper put his hands in his pockets. </p>
<p>“I guess it is.” she smiled at him. </p>
<p>He reached a bag forwards. “There a few games and a snack for the boys, it’s a long way home.”</p>
<p>She took the bag from him. “You didn’t have to.”</p>
<p>“It not much.” he smiled<br/>
“Thank you again,” she smiled back</p>
<p>“No problem.”</p>
<p>She turned unlocked the car. “Let’s go boys.” Jonathan climbed into the car, she gave the back to him and he put it safely beside him. She helped Will in, but not before Sara gave him a long tight hug. </p>
<p>Joyce turned to Hopper. They stood there awkwardly before they wrapped their arms around each other for a quick hug. Joyce looked at him before she closed the backseat door and Sara went to stand beside her father.</p>
<p>She rounded the car and climbed into the driver seat. The three of them waved to the Hopper’s before Joyce started the car and began the long way home.</p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>It was late when they arrived home. Lonnie was still not home, she knew he would be tomorrow.</p>
<p>They walked in and Joyce could see the mess Lonnie left behind before he left to whatever place he would disappear to for days.  </p>
<p>Joyce put the sleepy kids to bed before cleaning up. She was exhausted by the time she finally crawled into bed. The last few days had been eventful, she knew it was irrational to leave like that, driving for hours but she was suffocating in her own home and needed to leave, get fresh air.<br/>
And maybe she didn’t get what her heart was secretly seeking but at least she knew Hopper was okay. She turned the lights off and sleep took over. </p>
<p>She didn’t know that fate would force them together again and their lives would get so much crazier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I really hope you enjoyed this mess somehow. I have a few ideas of fics that I think you will enjoy so hang on!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Let's not dance around anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another take on how episode 8 of season 3 could have gone. Following Joyce as she realized that she is done wasting time, realizing that her feeling towards Hopper might be real.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Joyce's pov after Murray's monologue and how she started thinking about acting on her feelings and then just doing it because she thinks it can be her last chance."<br/>So this is a prompt I got from the lovely Jo aka hipxhopper on Twitter. (It's been a while since I have been on twitter, people might have changed their @s)</p><p>Speaking of Twitter, I did say this would be up a while ago but things got in the way, aka school and a very long writer block. So I'm so sorry this took a while to upload especially as it's a prompt. </p><p>But yeah I hope you guys do enjoy this chapter. It was fun writing it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silence fell over Joyce and Hopper as they continued to drive back to Hawkins while Murray and Alexei continued to snicker in the backseat. </p><p>Thoughts were swirling around in Joyce’s head as she took Murray’s words in. Feelings, she didn’t have feelings towards him, did she?</p><p>She glanced at Hopper who was focused on the road, one hand on the steering wheel and the other probed up on the side of the car. Was he avoiding her gaze? </p><p>After the pain Lonnie had caused her, she was hesitant to start dating. It took years of trying to move past that and she then finally met Bob. He was good to her, he was the opposite of what Lonnie ever was. But then he was gone and yet another scar was engraved in her heart.</p><p>She never wanted to feel that pain again so maybe she had made up an excuse to not go on that first dinner Hopper had asked her. But she had a completely valid reason for the other date, whatever Hopper said it’s a date or not, it obviously was. </p><p>She was afraid of losing him, either by something happening to him or him thinking she wasn’t enough. So maybe she had ignored the signs he showed at her. The looks he gave her, how often he usually stoped by at Melvalds even when he didn’t need to. how he always was there for her.</p><p>Did she want him? Maybe she had sometimes thought about how it would feel to be with him. They had never gotten to that stage in high school, the farthest they had gone was to makeout. Maybe she wanted to feel his hands on her body again, maybe she wanted to touch him again.</p><p>They continued to drive, the two at the back falling into silence. They drove for what felt like hours before arriving at the festival. Hopper hadn’t even turned off the car before Joyce was out of it. She had to find the kids. They had to. </p><p>She saw as Hopper argued with Murray to stay in the car before he eventually joined and they walked into the festival side by side.</p><p>They walked through the festival, lights hung all over the place and Joyce couldn’t help but think back 2 years when her whole house had been decorated with Christmas lights in any hope of Will finding any signs of Will, of Will being alive. She had needed her baby boy to be alive.</p><p>They could hear children’s high pitched screams as they walked by the rollercoasters that no doubt Larry had put a lot of money on. He liked to show off. </p><p>“You know, say what you want about Kline, he certainly knows how to throw a party,” Joyce turned to look at Hopper. She scrunched her face, she didn’t want to talk about Larry right now, she wanted to find her children. </p><p>Hopper continued to say “I’m sorry about him, by the way.”</p><p>Joyce was confused, why would he apologize for Larry. “Who, Larry?”</p><p>“No Murray, he’s a sick individual who likes to get under people’s skin. So, let’s not let him, you know, get under our skin.”</p><p>Did he get under her skin? Joyce couldn’t help but think about Murray’s words. “He isn’t,” she paused. “But maybe he’s right?”</p><p>Hopper stopped at his place and turned to look at her “What?”</p><p>He was looking at her, his brows furrowed. “Maybe he isn’t that far off the truth.” Her voice was low but high enough to hear her despite the buzzing sound of machines and children playing.</p><p>He stood still, watching her. She looked up at him before starting to walk. “Come on, we have to find the kids.”</p><p>He started to walk and it wasn’t long before he caught up with her. </p><p>They walked passed prize stands when Joyce caught Karen walking in with Ted and Holly into a rollercoaster. “Hey Hey,” she said as she grabbed Hopper’s arm. “Karen!”</p><p>Joyce let go of his arm and they started to walk to the rollercoaster. They walked into it and Joyce rushed to Karen. “Hey, Karen!”</p><p>Karen turned to her, a big smile on her face. “Joyce! How funny to see you here!”</p><p>Joyce didn’t have time for casual conversation and cut right to the chase. “Where are the kids?”</p><p>“I...I haven’t seen them, I don’t think they’re here yet.”</p><p>Joyce was starting to get impatient as Karen rambled on the kids’ whereabouts the past day. Karen didn’t have anything valuable to tell them. </p><p>As they were standing there, alarms starting to blare and the door to the rollercoaster closed. </p><p>“Last warning you two, up against the wall!” Joyce could not be in this rollercoaster. </p><p>She held her hand up, signaling to wait as Hopper demanded to hold the ride. </p><p>The only response they got was “On your life Magnum,” the woman driving the ride shouted before pulling down a lever. </p><p>The ride started and Joyce and Hopper were thrown onto a wall.<br/>
Joyce had her eyes closed as her hand touched Hopper’s arm. Her hand went down and she opened her eyes to see Hopper watching her. She laced their fingers together and Hopper held her hand tight as if they were holding on to each other, afraid the other would fly away. </p><p>They had their gaze locked and hands linked the entire ride. They uninked their hands as the ride started to slow down and finally came to a stop. </p><p>They walked out and Joyce felt dizzy, both from the rollercoaster and the feeling of Hopper’s hard yet soft hand in hers. But she couldn’t delve on the feeling as Murray was screaming at them, waving his arms frantically to get their attention. “They got Alexei, Jim!”</p><p>She was looking at Murray as Hopper turned to her. “We gotta got,” he said as he grabbed her hand and they started to run. </p><p>The feeling of Hopper holding her hand wasn’t the same as before, it wasn’t a warm feeling like they had nothing to care about but each other. No, she felt as if they were running for their lives, and they were. </p><p>They continued to run but stopped as a man, clearly out of place in a festival, walked towards them. So they turned left between two game stands and continued to run. </p><p>Her mind raced to Alexei and what could have happened to him as they ran between games as people screamed at them.</p><p>They saw another man walking towards them. Hopper turned to her and gave her the car keys, instructing her to find Murray. “Find Murray, get the car, and bring it around back!”</p><p>“Okay,” she nodded at him.</p><p>He started to walk away but he stopped as she called his name “Hop!” </p><p>He turned and looked at her. “Be careful!” She needed him to be safe. She couldn’t lose him. </p><p>He nodded at her and they both started to run away.</p><p>She kept on running, looking around, and searching for Murray. </p><p>She was looking around as she felt someone grab her from the back, letting out a scream. She turned around to see Murray with a grim face.</p><p>“Follow me,” he started to run and Joyce followed him. He led her to Alexei who was sitting down on the ground. Joyce went to bow down beside him, grabbing his shoulder “Alexei!”</p><p>She let go of him as she noticed the blood on his shirt. Her hand went to her mouth “Oh god, oh no.”<br/>
Murray was talking behind her but she wasn’t paying much attention to what he said. She was looking at Alexei, all the life vanished from him. The bubbly, energetic, talkative, and smart man she had to get to know the past few days gone. </p><p>She turned to Murray. ”We need to go.” her voice cracked as she looked at him. </p><p>Murray looked at Alexei before looking at her again and nodding. Joyce slowly got up. They didn’t have time to deal with his body right now. </p><p>They started to walk away with heavy footsteps. They walked out of the festival and to the parking lot. </p><p>It was there that Joyce noticed Larry. She stopped walking and Murray looked at her “What are you doing?”</p><p>Joyce had a determined look on her face. She knew it was Larry. Larry’s fault Alexei was gone, that Hopper was in possible danger, that her kids were in danger. She just knew. So she turned around and started to walk towards him. “Hey, Larry!”</p><p>He turned around at the sound of her voice “Joyce!”</p><p>She didn’t wait for him to say something else as she lifted her hand and punched him in the face. He hunched down from the pain but Joyce made him stand up, kicking him in the balls. </p><p>She left him groaning in pain as she walked away towards the car. She walked passed Murray and got into the driver seat as Murray sat beside her. She ignored the look he gave her. </p><p>Joyce started the car and started to drive the car around the back, as instructed by Hopper.</p><p>Joyce was driving when Hopper came running “Hey”. Joyce stopped the car and Hopper jumped into the back “Hit it, hit it! Go Go!” </p><p>“Alexei?” Hopper asked when he was settled in the back. Joyce could only shake her head. </p><p>Joyce glanced to her right. Murray was silent. His lively energetic him gone. He was looking straight ahead into the dark yet somehow beautiful night. Like the night didn’t care that the world may soon go down. The night and darkness would always be there, no matter where you were. </p><p>Joyce turned her attention to the road. Murray had watched Alexei get shot and Joyce couldn’t help herself but think about Bob. He was right there in front of her, so close to being in her arms when those damned monsters had thrown themselves at him.  </p><p>No matter how the situation plays out, seeing someone you care about being hurt or die in front of you isn’t easy. You will think about all the ways you could have done something different to save that person, maybe if you had worked harder. Those thoughts didn’t leave you alone, no matter how helpless you truly were in that situation. </p><p>Joyce had more than once blamed herself for the death of Bob. If she hadn’t brought him into her world maybe he would have been alive. She thought about anything to blame herself. </p><p>She knew that Murray would blame himself. Behind his snarky and sassy remarks, she could tell that Murray felt deep and cared deep. </p><p>A buzzing from behind her made her leave her thought. She saw Hopper pass a radio to Murray “Translate!”</p><p>They sat in silence as Murray listened and translated.</p><p>“Still nothing?” Joyce asked him after a while. </p><p>“Nothing”</p><p>“Food court? Are you sure they said food court?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, have my translation skills been letting you down?” He paused. “We don’t know it’s your kids,” Murray said calmer.</p><p>“Yes, we do.” But they did. Joyce didn’t know any other kids who would be in that situation. She just knew. Joyce pressed on the gas pedal, they needed to find the kids. </p><p>Joyce drove as fast as she could. They were soon at the mall but it had felt like an eternity for Joyce. </p><p>She parked the car in front of the mall and the three of them got out. Hopper led the way, They walked through the mall and Joyce could hear a scream and her blood went cold. She saw Hopper tense in front of her. El.</p><p>They hurried to get to the kids. They rounded a corner just as they saw El throw a small monster threw the air. It landed on the floor and crawled towards them. Hopper crushed it with his boot and Joyce saw the kids look up at them.</p><p>Her kids. She walked towards and took Will in her arms. She felt him secure his arms around her back. Joyce squished him, she never wanted to let go.</p><p>“Mom”’</p><p>Joyce stepped back. “Are you okay honey?”</p><p>“I’m okay, I promise.”</p><p>She nodded her head. Her baby was growing up but she would never stop worrying about him. Jonathan had come to stand by them. Joyce turned to him and brought him into a hug. She felt him melt into the hug.</p><p>“I was so worried.” Joyce drew back from the hug. “When we heard the Russians over the radio..”</p><p>“We’re fine,” Jonathan interrupted her. “El dealt with them.” She knew he wanted to assure her that they were alright. Her boy had grown up too fast. </p><p>Joyce turned her head, Hopper had picked up El and carried her over to a bench. She saw how tired the girl was and Joyce’s heart broke for her. For all of the kids. They were so young and yet they had the burden of saving the world over and over again. </p><p>The group walked over to where Hopper and El were sitting.</p><p>Her oldest turned to Hopper. “I will see if I can find anything to wrap El’s leg with.”</p><p>“I will come with you,” Nancy said and Hopper nodded at them. </p><p>Joyce watched her son walk away. She took a seat on the bench and carefully took El’s leg and put it on her lap. </p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for Jonathan and Nancy to return. Jonathan was holding a first aid kit. He gave it to Joyce as she reached for it. She looked over at Hopper, catching his gaze, he nodded at her before she opened the kit. She cleaned the wound, her heart aching as she heard El wince from the pain, Hopper uttering sweet reassurances to her. She then wrapped her leg in bandages. </p><p>A doctor would have to check on her leg later to make sure nothing severe had happened to it. But for now, this was the best that would do. </p><p>………..</p><p>After having the situation explained by the kids and planning for them to be in a safe place Joyce was ready for all of this to be over. She watched as her kids walked away and could only hope that they would reach Murray’s place in safety. </p><p>She made her way to stand by Hopper. He was silent, looking at her with a confused face. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>He was silent.</p><p>“Hop?”</p><p>“What are you doing here?” he questioned her.</p><p>It was now Joyce’s time to feel confused. “What do you mean?” </p><p>Hopper turned his head to where the kids were waking away. “You’re supposed to be with them!”</p><p>“What?”  She furrowed her brow. “No, I need to be with you.” </p><p>They were interrupted by Murray shouting “Lovebirds we need to leave!”</p><p>Hopper stood up and they started to walk towards the elevator. </p><p>Joyce tried to keep up with Hopper’s long strides. “‘What now?” she asked Hopper. </p><p>They turned into a hall. “It’s a two-man operation, two!”</p><p>“Yeah well, change of plans!” Joyce exclaimed.</p><p>Hopper was walking ahead of her and Murray. She couldn’t see his face. “Change of plans?” </p><p>“Yeah will you explain it to him please?” Joyce turned to Murray. She was tired of arguing with Hopper. </p><p>“We have two options here Jim. We can turn the machine off or we can explode it.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, says who?”</p><p>“Says the man who built it.” Murray raised his voice. </p><p>One thing Joyce knew about Hopper was that he was stubborn. Sometimes too stubborn. </p><p>“Yeah, and we want to explode it!” Joyce followed. </p><p>“Or else our heroic efforts till be for naught, this is a three-man operation Jim, not two!” </p><p>“Yeah, three!”</p><p>Hopper only grunted as he pushed open a door and walked through. Hopper didn’t say anything more and they fell into a tense silence as they walked towards the elevator. </p><p>The walk wasn’t long but it felt like an eternity for Joyce. They eventually reached the elevator and Murray went to push the button to start the elevator. The door closed and the elevator started to move. </p><p>……..</p><p>“So then I yank those cables like I’m pulling weeds.”’ Murray explained</p><p>“And that will set the alarm...”</p><p>“According to Alexei, may his soul rest in peace.” Murray interrupted him. </p><p>“Which should give you two an opening to retrieve the keys from the vault.” Murray nodded at Hopper and Joyce.</p><p>“And then we just follow the map to the observation room, turn the key..” Joyce continued. </p><p>“Kaboom, we blow this sucker sky-high.” Muray looked at Hopper.</p><p>“And then, once the rift is closed, we escape back through the vents,” Joyce explained. </p><p>“Right under their commie noses.”</p><p>“Then home free.” Joyce finished.</p><p>Hopper was silent, looking at Joyce. “That’s actually not a bad plan..” he slowly let out.</p><p>“Oh come on, you know it’s a good plan.” Joyce was smiling at him. </p><p>He gave her a small smile “Yeah, this might actually work out.”</p><p>The elevator came to a stop and the door slowly opened to reveal Russian soldiers on the other side. Murray quickly went to talk to them. Joyce couldn't understand what was being said but she could understand that the soldiers weren’t really beliving Murray. And Joyce didn’t really blame them. Just look at how they were looking. They looked like a mess, hair, and clothes messy. </p><p>Joyce had her hands in the air and the next thing she knew Hopper had pushed Murray aside and was shooting the Russians. She screamed as she put her hands on her head.</p><p>“Jim I had it in control!” Murray exclaimed when Hopper had stopped shooting. </p><p>“Sure you did.”</p><p>Joyce tried to not look at the bodies as she walked out of the elevator. She saw that Hopper walked towards one and crouched down. “Hopper what are you doing?”</p><p>He looked back at her. “We have to blend in,” he said as he put the hat of a soldier on his head. </p><p>Joyce looked at the bodies. She knew they were considered bad but she still didn’t like the idea of wearing their uniforms. </p><p>She felt hands on her shoulders and she looked up to see Hopper. “I know, but we have too,” he said.</p><p>Joyce closed her eyes before opening them again. “I know.”</p><p>He let go of her arms and they started to take the uniforms from the soldiers and got dressed. </p><p>They had taken the smallest soldier's uniform for Joyce but it was still way too big for Joyce. She put on the hat to see Hopper looking at her, smirking. She looked down at the oversized outfit and glared at him. </p><p>“Okay lovebirds lets go!” </p><p>They used the mini car to get where they needed. Joyce got into the back as the two men got in the front.</p><p>It felt like hours before the car came to a stop. Joyce could hear Murray talking in Russia and was that laughter? </p><p>The car was soon moving again before stoping not long after. The door the back soon opened and Murray helped Joyce out. “Why are you talking so much?”</p><p>“He was nice.”</p><p>“He was nice?”</p><p>“He was a nice guard.”</p><p>“Yeah, I mean we should probably invite him over after all this is done.” Hopper started. </p><p>“Yeah, I can bake him a casserole.”</p><p>“Get a six-pack, share some laughs. You know have a drink,” Hopper continued. </p><p>Murray didn’t answer them as he crunched down and removed a metal trapdoor from the floor that led to the vents. </p><p>After a brief conversation with Dustin, Murray got into the vents. He turned to Joyce and Hopper “Remember if anyone says anything, just...”</p><p>“Smile and nod,” Joyce finished. </p><p>“Good luck,” Hopper said before Murray disappeared from view and Hopper put back the metal trapdoor. </p><p>Joyce and Hopper then walked back to the car. Standing in silence. Both their minds on their children. </p><p>They were silent for a long time before Hopper broke it. He had been pacing back and forths. “It’s taking to long.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Joyce wanted to reassure him but also herself. She deep down knew much could get wrong.  </p><p>“No, it’s not. It’s not. She could have died back there. She almost did!”  </p><p>“I know,” Joyce said softly. “‘But she’s safe now. She’s on her way to Murrays.”</p><p>“We don’t know anything! That thing is still out there!”</p><p>“I’m aware of that, I’m thinking about them too. But we can’t do anything but wait. We need to do this.”</p><p>Hopper sighed in defeat. She knew that he knew she was right. </p><p>Joyce turned around and took a seat on the steel staircase. It wasn’t the most comfortable place to sit on but she was tired and didn’t mind it right now. She looked up at Hopper “So did I get the job or what?” she smiled at him, arching an eyebrow. </p><p>He didn’t say anything, only gave her a look. </p><p>“Ah come on, Detective Byers. It has a ring, doesn't it,” she playfully said to him. </p><p>Joyce wouldn’t mind working at the hawking PD. Especially if she was going to work with Hopper. She wouldn’t mind seeing his face every day actually. Those crystal blue eyes.</p><p>He walked towards the stairs, leaning an arm on the railing. “It’s kinda hard to serve in a town where you don’t live, Detective.” </p><p>The smile on Joyce’s face fell as reality struck. She did say she would move but did she really want to?</p><p>“You’re still moving outta here, I mean, that’s the plan, right?”</p><p>She didn’t look at him “Eh, we’ll see how it goes.”</p><p>“How it goes, how what goes?”</p><p>She finally looked up at him, tilted her head to the side. “What do you think I mean Hop,” she sighed.</p><p>Would they make it out alive? Or would her luck yet again prove to not be on her side? </p><p>She was looking down and played with her hands as he sat down beside her. They sat in silence until Hopper was the one to break it.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>Joyce turned her head and arched her eyebrows. “Why are you sorry?”</p><p>“I have been a complete jerk these past few days.”</p><p>She gave a dry chuckle. “Yeah, I’m not going to deny that.” </p><p>He gave her a sad smile. “I didn’t want to admit that it was true, that the monsters could be back and we all would be in danger again. That El would have been in danger.” he sighed. “But by denying the possibility I left the kids alone and I took it out on you.”</p><p>Joyce was looking at him and she could see the vulnerability in his eyes. She knew he usually didn’t open up so she listened.</p><p>“I should never have called you crazy at Murray’s, glasshouses.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” she tried to talk but he only shook his head.</p><p>“No, it’s not. After knowing how this town talks and Lonnie.” He spat out her ex-husband’s name like it was a curse. “I should have believed you.”</p><p>Joyce nodded her head. “Just promise to not do it again.”</p><p>“Yeah never.”</p><p>He was looking at her. She licked her lips and she caught his eyes follow the movement before looking up at her again. His eyes were so blue. His pupils dilated. </p><p>He moved closer to her, his body pressing into hers. She leaned up as he leaned down. The high difference between them could be laughable, he was towering above her. </p><p>Joyce could feel his breath on her lips, sending shivers through her body. She looked up at him through her lashes. He was letting her decide. </p><p>Her eyes fluttered closed as she closed the gap between them, capturing his lips with hers. His lips were soft, so incredibly soft. He tasted of too strong cigarettes that she was too familiar with. He tasted like excitement and fear, mirroring her own emotions. The kiss felt just like it did when they were 16 and yet it felt entirely different. </p><p>Hopper drew back from the kiss but stayed close. His hand went up to cup her cheek. “You’re so beautiful,” he said before he leaned down and captured her lips again. The kiss was harder this time, more desperate. He put his other hand on the back of her head as both of her hands went to his neck, both desperate to hold the other close, never wanting to let go. </p><p>But they had to. Dustin’s voice came through the radio ”Yeah but we have a problem!”</p><p>They withdrew from the kiss, alert again as Hopper picked up the radio. “What kind of problem?”</p><p>They would have to talk about their relationship later. Life isn’t a fairytale. You don’t get to just kiss the prince and live happily ever after.</p><p>“The mind flayer is after them! It’s back!” came a frantic answer from Dustin!</p><p>Hopper looked at Joyce. She knew something would go wrong. Her kids, all of them in danger.</p><p>Hopper has resumed his pacing. “How much longer!”</p><p>“I don’t know! I have never done this before!” Murray’s voice came through the radio. </p><p>Joyce was standing back, pulling at the hem of her shirt nervously, watching Hopper pace. </p><p>“Get ready lovebirds, you’re almost up to bat.”</p><p>Alarms started to go off. Hopper used a card and they hurried through a door. They were careful as they ran through the corridors, only getting stoped once. Hopper again unlocked a door and they walked in. They were finally where they needed to be. </p><p>They walked to the vault. Joyce telling Hopper the code as he pushed the buttons. Joyce praying it was the right code.  </p><p>The light turned green. Thank god.  Hopper opened the vault and took out a metal briefcase. </p><p>They followed the plan and made their way to the control room. The room was full of people and Hopper shot at the ceiling. “Everyone out!” The scientists all scrambled out leaving Joyce and Hopper all alone.</p><p>Joyce walked towards the glass separating them from the machine and the terrifying gaping hole that was starting to form.   </p><p>“Let’s end this,” Hopper had opened the case and brought the keys. He handed one to her and they both walked to a machine.</p><p>They put the keys in, just about to turn them when Joyce saw a man take hold of Hopper, punching him. It was the same guy who killed Alexei, Joyce realizes. </p><p>The man punched Hopper to the ground and Joyce tried to get a hold of the weapon Hopper had left on the floor but the Russian took a hold of her and slammed her into a console, making her lose consciousness. </p><p>……..</p><p>Joyce slowly opened her eyes, her head was pounding and her vision blurry. She closed her eyes again, taking a deep breath before opening them again, her vision clearing. Her hair was a mess and she brushed it away from her eyes to be able to see. She held into the console to get up, seeing through the window the Hopper and the Russian fighting, trying to overpower the other.</p><p>Joyce looked around the room, searching for anything. The gun she had tried to reach was still on the floor. She walked towards it and picked it up, holding it in her hand. </p><p>She looked back at Hopper and walked out to the metal platform outside the glass room. </p><p>The two men were still fighting. The Russian man having the upper hand, getting good punches on Hopper,</p><p>“No no,” Joyce was standing there. She looked at the gun and knew she wouldn't be able to use it. Joyce had never fired a gun in her life, she couldn't risk it. But he needed help and she made a decision.</p><p>“Hopper!” she shouted. </p><p>He looked back at her as he blocked the punches. She threw the gun, holding her breath as it flew across, landing by their heads. She let out a breath, she hadn't thrown it too far this time. </p><p>She saw as the two men fought for the gun. Joyce backed away, standing by the door to the glass room. </p><p>They struggled to get a hold of the gun and one of them did, Joyce just wasn't sure who. A fight for the gun broke up between them and not long after that, shots were fired. </p><p>Joyce couldn’t see who it was and her heart was hammering in her chest. Please don’t be him, she couldn't take losing him.</p><p>She saw movement, the body of the Russian behind pushed away and Hopper crawling away from underneath it. He didn’t waste more time, he got up and ran towards her, stopping in front of her. </p><p>He took her hands in his. “Are you okay?” concern filled in his voice.<br/>
“Ye..” but before she could answer, a static voice came from the radio.  “Close the gate! Close it now!” </p><p>“Come on!” She hurried after Hopper and they made their way towards the console again. They didn’t waste any time, only looking at each other for a brief second before turning the keys. </p><p>The machine started to explode, a bright blinding light making Joyce needing to shield her eyes, seeing Hopper doing the same. </p><p>The light started to slowly fade away, the room darkening now that the light from the machine and gate gone. </p><p>She looked at the stone wall, where just a minute ago an opening was starting to form were now just a faint crack. </p><p>She turned around when she felt a hand on her arm, Hopper. </p><p>“Hop are you okay?” she put her hand on his arm, looking up at him. </p><p>“I’m fine” he paused. He lifted his hand to cup her cheek. “I’m fine now.”</p><p>“I thought you were dead, for a second there,” she whispered. </p><p>His other hand went up to her right cheek, Joyce hadn't noticed she was bleeding until he touched it. “When you went down I was,” he closed his eyes. </p><p>Joyce put her hands on his hands, caressing them. Hopper opened his eyes. He was looking at her, his deep blue eyes searching her, checking if she was alright she noticed. </p><p>Before she could say anything, Hopper had put one of his hands on her back, pushing her up to capture her lips. It caught her off guard but she was soon kissing him back, one of her hands going up to his neck while the other one went to his shoulder.</p><p>They soon broke up for air, putting their foreheads together. </p><p>“You’ve always been the one,” Joyce opened her eyes at that, pulling back from his face but still being held in his arms. He pushed her hair away from her face. “Always.”</p><p>They went for a quick kiss before Joyce buried her head in his neck, smelling him in. They stood there for a while until someone cleared their throats. They turned around towards the sound. It was from Murray. </p><p>“The Russians are coming, we need to go!” </p><p>Hoppers hand grasped hers before they followed Murray out of the room and into the vents. They made their way through them, through the elevator and reached the elevator again. They got in, quickly clicked on a button and the elevator started to rise.</p><p>Hopper was still holding Joyce’s hand and if Murray noticed (which he did, how could he now?) he didn’t comment on it. Thank god Joyce thought. </p><p>When they were walking through the mall, walking by that thing, the mind flayer, the mall was flooded with soldiers. Americans this time. They point their guns at them and the three Americans dressed as Russians held up their hands.</p><p> “Don’t shoot!” came from a voice. The voice made itself through the crowd of soldiers. </p><p>Dr. Sam Owens. </p><p>Joyce didn’t know if she was relieved or not. They had done it, without their help. But she guessed they would clean up the mess, as they always did, and of course, lie about it all. </p><p>“About time,” Hopper muttered from beside her. </p><p>“We came as quick as we could.“</p><p>“Yeah yeah save it,” Hopper said as he started to walk past him, taking a hold of Joyce’s hand again. </p><p>Joyce was anxious as they hurried out, she needed to find her children. They needed to find their children. </p><p>They walked through the parking lot and spotted all the kids by the ambulances. She let go of Hopper’s hand as she spotted Will sitting in the ambulance and started to walk towards him. Will spotted her and started to run. He crashed into her and Joyce wrapped her hands around him. “Oh thank god,” her baby was okay. He was okay. </p><p>They held each other for a while before Joyce drew back, still holding Will’s shoulder. She looked up and saw Jonathan sit in an ambulance, Nancy tucked in by his side. They started to walk towards them, their arms around each other. </p><p>Joyce turned around to see El wrapped in Hopper’s arm before she continued to walk towards her oldest. As she was walking she searched for the other kids. </p><p>Lucas had his arm around Max. Holding her close to him in an ambulance. Dustin and Erica were sitting near them, far enough to give them space but close enough to feel their comfort and give them support. No matter how brave they seemed to be they were still kids, especially Erica. She might now admit it but Joyce knew she wanted the comfort of her brother. </p><p>Steve and his new friend, Robin was it? Were also sitting in an ambulance, the girl’s head resting on Steve’s head. Both seemed to be out of it but Joyce knew they were awake. Knew they had watched over the kids as best as they could. But also, the monsters didn’t leave your minds to let you sleep well. </p><p>Mike had walked and sat beside Nancy when El had run towards Hopper. </p><p>Both Nancy and Jonathan sat up when they saw her approach. “Mom!”</p><p>Her eldest got out of the vehicle and wrapped his arms around her. “Are you okay?”</p><p>She drew back from the hug. “I’m fine.” She looked him up and down and then Mike and Nancy “Are you okay? We were worried.”</p><p>“We’re okay.” Jonathan paused.”The only one being Billy.”</p><p>Billy. She had never met the boy. She knew her boys weren’t fond of him but she also knew he was Max’s brother. “Oh poor girl,” she said as she glanced at the girl.</p><p>She looked back at her boys. Her arms still protectively around Will. </p><p>Jonathan put his hand on her shoulder. “Mom you should check for injuries,” he eyed the blood on her face. </p><p>“No it’s fine, I’m okay.”</p><p>“Mom,” his voice was pleading. </p><p>“You should listen to him.”</p><p>She turned around to see Hopper and El.</p><p>“If anyone is going to pay anything it’s going to be that bastard.”</p><p>“Hopper!”</p><p>“Joyce please.”</p><p>“Okay fine,” she sighed. </p><p>If it was any other day, any other situation, Joyce might have put up a fight but she was too tired. She was exhausted. </p><p>So she let them examine her and she saw Hopper do the same thing, letting them patch him up. She had taken a hard fall to the ground and fortunately, she hadn’t gotten any major injuries. Just some dark bruises, that would take time to heal but didn’t need any medical attention besides the care the paramedics had given her. </p><p>She had seen Murray walking away from the scene. Muttering something about his home being exposed. Joyce had been thankful that he had been there to help them but she didn’t stop him as she saw him walk away.</p><p>Hopper came to stand beside her. “Are you good?”</p><p>She nodded her head. “Yeah, just some bruises. You?”</p><p>“Nothing major I can handle at home.”</p><p>“Speaking of home, the kids said the cabin is pretty much destroyed.”</p><p>“Ughh,” he groaned and pulled his hand over his face. “I will find some hotel for the night.”</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous Hop.”</p><p>“What?” Hopper looked at her, confusion written all over his face. </p><p>Joyce had the urge to roll her eyes but resisted. “There is room for more.”’</p><p>Hopper started to speak.</p><p> “And I’m not asking,” she interrupted him, grinning. </p><p>“Okay fine,” he smiled softly at her.</p><p>“I also have a feeling you’re not the only one who’s going to stay over.” Joyce looked over at the kids. She knew Nancy wouldn’t leave Jonathan and Mike wouldn’t leave El. And she didn’t want to force them apart. And she knew the other kids would follow, just as they had last time. No one wanted to be alone. Their parents wouldn’t, they couldn’t understand. So they had all called home, making up excuses and Joyce didn’t mind. She knew the older teens would help with the younger, and of course Hopper help. She wanted them and comfortable and if it was the whole group together then so be it. She would let them stay if their parents didn’t mind. </p><p>“Yeah I think so too,” Hopper said he looked at the kids. He put his hand on her hands. “We will deal with it, together.”</p><p>“Yeah we will,” she smiled at him. </p><p>Hopper put his arm around her. She snuggled into his side. They would soon have to leave but right now all Joyce wanted to do was to be by his side and watch over their children. Just for a minute seeing them all in one place safe before they would head home. Home to try to sleep and hope their dreams wouldn’t be haunted by tonights and previous nights horrors.  </p><p>But they would get through it. Together they would.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yeah this is kind of a fix-it fic. At least heal my broken heart fic...<br/>But I change some things I didn't like in s3 as Joyce and Hopper fighting way too much so I tried changing their dynamics to match more of their s2 dynamics.<br/>Also when Hopper shoots the Russians. I noticed when I rewatched it to write this fic on how they tried to make it more fun with the music and comments but you know...it's dead bodies laying on the ground so yeah...<br/>Also the damn never-ending story. Yes, I didn't include it because haha wtf. It's hilarious to watch because wtf but I don't think it fits in the show. </p><p>But yeah I hope you guys enjoyed reading this and please tell me what you guys think of this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Everything Has Changed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>1 month after the starcourt battle Joyce finds herself remembering the past. Her past with Hopper.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning</p><p>The chapter has content of a panic attack and mention of underage drinking.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joyce was sitting on the couch in the living room. The television was on but she barely paid it any attention. She heard the sound it made but didn’t listen. She looked at it but didn’t watch it. </p><p>Her kids were at the Wheelers. They had been going there as much as they could, now that they know they were moving. Especially Jonathan and Will. El had many times decided to stay behind. Staying in the room she shared with Will. Joyce had found the girl many times curled up with tears falling down her face and Joyce could only hold her and promise that everything would be okay. Even if she felt far from okay, far from anything being okay. </p><p>So Joyce now found herself all alone. She could hear the ticking of their old clock louder than anything. Time was passing by but Joyce felt stuck in the past. Stuck with memories and feelings. Like she couldn’t move forwards.</p><p>Joyce suddenly felt the need for air. She stood up from the couch and walked towards the door. She dressed and took her keys and walked out.</p><p>She breathed in the fresh air when she stepped outside. She stood there on the porch and lit up a cigarette taking a deep drag. She let out the smoke and saw it disappear into the dark night. She smoked the cigarette and then put it out on a tray she had on the porch before she walked towards her car. </p><p>She opened the door and only hesitated for a second. The kids wouldn’t be back soon.</p><p>She sat in the car and started it up and started to drive. Where she didn’t really know. </p><p>Stars lit the dark night. Brighter than she had ever seen. Like they were mocking her because she felt nowhere as bright, nowhere as happy as they seemed. </p><p>Joyce turned into an all too familiar road. </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Every now and then I get a little bit lonely. And you're never coming 'round. </em> </span>
</p><p>Joyce couldn’t stop thinking about him as she listened to the lyrics and continued down the road. The road she had taken with him all too many times. </p><p>
  <b>Joyce was panting as she closed the car and Hopper sped away. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Did you see his face!” Hopper laughed loudly beside her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“He was red as a tomato!” Joyce started to chuckle. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Well we’re free for the evening, you want to go there?”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She knew where he meant. Of course, she knew. It was their place. “Yeah,” she nodded at him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He smiled at her as he turned to a long big road. An all too familiar road. </b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><em>(Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit tired</em>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Of listening to the sound of my tears</em> </span>
</p><p>Joyce felt a tear running down her face. She was tired. Tired of crying. She had been tired for years now. Tired of the world trying to tear her down, trying to bury her. </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">(Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit nervous</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">That the best of all the years have gone by </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <b>They were standing side by side under the bleachers. Their backs against the wall. Hopper lit a cigarette and took a drag before handing it over to Joyce. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>She takes it from him, bringing it up to lips her and taking a drag. The smoke strong, making her caught. Hopper smiled at her when she passed the cigarette back. “Jesus Hop, how do you keep on smoking these?” </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Well you could just not smoke my cigarette,” he said with a playful smile on his face. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Joyce rolled her eyes. “Just give me,” she gestured and he handed her it. She inhaled, this time without coughing. </b>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">(Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit terrified</span> </em><br/>
<em> <span class="u">And then I see the look in your eyes</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <b>She saw him looking at her, and she looked at him. Blue eyes meet brown. And the world melted away. Melted away until. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Hey, assholes!”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>And they ran. They just ran.</b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>(Turn around, bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> (Turn around, bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart </em> </span>
</p><p>Joyce had tried to be strong in front of the kids. Trying to show them she was okay. Even as Jonathan looked at her as she might crumble any second. Even as he tried to look after her, making her eat. Even Will looked at her with worry in his eyes. Because there is just enough pain someone can endure before they would crumble down. </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> And I need you now tonight </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> And I need you more than ever </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“It is true what they sat, you know,” Hopper paused and passed Joyce the cigarette. “Every day it does get a little easier.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They could hear the faint music of the gym hall. Joyce looked up at Hopper and he brought her into a hug, stroking her arm with his thumb. She felt him kiss the top of her head and tears started to fall down her face. She felt his shirt getting wet and drew back “I’m sorry.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He looked down at her. “It’s okay, you have nothing to apologize for,” he brought her back into a hug. Holding her tight. </b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> And if you only hold me tight </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> We'll be holding on forever </em> </span>
</p><p>Joyce brushed away a tear with her left hand as her right hand had a firm grip on the steering wheel. She missed him and he would never come back. Would never look at her with a smile anymore, or laugh with her or hold her close. </p><p>
  <span class="u">Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark </span>
</p><p>Joyce felt herself in the dark, and not just the night around her. But the darkness in her life. The darkness that would keep on taking and taking until she one day would have nothing. And that was what scared Joyce the most. Losing everyone she loved. Her children. </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Once upon a time I was falling in love </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> But now I'm only falling apart </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> There's nothing I can do </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> A total eclipse of the heart </em> </span>
</p><p>Joyce didn’t know what they had between them. What they once had between them. Was it love? Did she love him? Joyce didn’t know the answer. She couldn’t possibly know, because he is gone, gone forever. </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Once upon a time there was light in my life </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> But now there's only love in the dark </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Nothing I can say </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> A total eclipse of the heart </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Joyce heard a knock on the door and she went to open it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Hi Joyce,” El beamed. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Hi, sweetie.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>El went inside to the living room where Jonathan and Will were sitting on the couch.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Hi, Joyce,” Hopper said as he walked up to the door. El must have run up before him. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Hi,” she smiled at him and let him in, closing the door behind them. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>El and Hopper would come over every Friday that Hopper was free. They would have a meal together, all five of them, and later watch a movie that the kids would pick up. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Just as every time they sat down, El and Wil beside each other. Jonathan between Joyce and Will and that would leave room for Hopper to sit beside El and Joyce. Joyce had prepared dinner with the kid’s help. They eat and talked. Listening as the children chattered away. She would see the looks Hopper sent her but she didn’t act on them. She couldn’t. </b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Every now and then I fall apart</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> (Turn around, bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart </em> </span>
</p><p>Joyce turned into a smaller road. It was dark and treas all around it. No other cars in sight. The place was located on the outskirts of Hawkins and not many people knew about it. Her and Hopper would drive down here many times when they were teenagers. When they ditched school or after school. During the day and night. </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>And I need you now tonight (and I need you now)</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> And I need you more than ever </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> And if you only hold me tight (if you only) </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> We'll be holding on forever </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Joyce woke up with a start. She was dripping with sweat, her hair a mess. She listened to the sound of her children but the house was silent. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Joyce climbed out of bed, she put on a cardigan, and walked out of her room down the hall. She could feel her heart beating in her chest. She recalled the dream. Gunshots were being heard and screeching sounds from those monsters around her. A bloody hand was outstretched to her and lifeless eyes looking into hers.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Joyce’s breathing became labored and she found herself by the phone, having already pushed the buttons and the phone against her air. She considered hanging but heard sounds from the other side.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Hello?” came a tired reply. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Hop,” was all her tiny voice could muster. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Joyce?” a pause. “I will be right there.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It felt like hours but was just a couple of minutes when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Joyce jerked away. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Hey hey it’s me. I used the spare key.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Joyce looked up “Hopper.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hopper put his hand on her shoulder, testing. As she didn’t react he left them there. “I need you to breath with me okay?”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Joyce didn’t say anything. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Joyce?”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She looked at him and could only nod. She focused on him, following his breathing. In and out. In and out, until Joyce felt like she could get ait into her lungs again. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>She could sense her surroundings and realized they were on the floor. She must have slid down after calling him. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Do you want to talk about it?”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She shook her head. She really didn’t. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hopper laid his back against the wall and Joyce’s head came to rest in his shoulder. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Thank you.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I’m always here.”</b>
</p><p>But he lied. He wasn’t always going to be here. Evidence is her now driving alone to<em> their </em>place. Driving without him. Living without him. Raising his daughter.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Together we can take it to the end of the line </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time) </em> </span>
</p><p>Joyce finally turned to a dirt road. It wasn't much farther. She drove until she came to an opening. Treas all around. There was a small lake in the middle, a small beach before it. </p><p>Joyce stopped the car and sat there. The car light illuminating her surroundings. </p><p>
  <b>They were sitting on the sand, side by side. It was dark outside, the light of the car shining on them. They had been drinking, not enough to be drunk but enough of it to feel the effect of the alcohol. They were sitting close to each other. Hopper turned his head to look at her and Joyce could feel his breath on her. She looked up at his eyes before going down to his lips. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“You sure?” Hopper whispered.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yeah,” she nodded slightly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He didn’t need to be told twice and brought his lips to hers. She kissed him back and he tasted of beer and smoke but also so sweet. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hopper drew back and looked at her. He pushed her hair behind her ear before kissing her again. This time with much more force. </b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> I don't know what to do, I'm always in the dark </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> I really need you tonight </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Forever's gonna start tonight </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Forever's gonna start tonight </em> </span>
</p><p>Joyce got out of her car, leaving the door open. She stops in front of her car as memories came flashing back. Memories of her and Hopper. </p><p>
  <em>O<span class="u">nce upon a time I was falling in love</span></em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> But now I'm only falling apart </em> </span>
</p><p>Joyce’s hand flew up to her hand as a sob escaped, to muffle the sound. Like she had done too many times to count the past month. Like she had done so many times her whole life. </p><p>But for once. All alone she put down her hand and let the tears roam freely as she sobbed. As she remembered him. As all the pain caught up with her. </p><p>She could still hear the radio faintly playing. </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Nothing I can say </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> A total eclipse of the heart </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> A total eclipse of the heart </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> A total eclipse of the heart </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> Turn around, bright eyes </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Joyce turned to look him in the eyes. His bright blue eyes looking at her. They were sitting atop Hopper’s car. The sun high above them. She wriggled her toes, letting out a sight. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Let’s walk,” Hopper said from beside her. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Sure.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>They got up and walked. The sand hot under their bare feet. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hopper suddenly stopped and Joyce turned to him. “What is it?”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Oh nothing,” he had a smug smile on his face. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Hopper,” Joyce’s voice was a warning.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Hopper stepped closer to her and she has swept up in his arms “Hopper!”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He walked into the water with her in his arm.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“No no Hop no!”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>And he slung her into the water, she screamed as the water hit. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>She stood up in the water, brushed away her hair from her face, and glared at him. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>He was laughing at her. The bastard was laughing. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>So she flung herself into him, tackling him into the water. She ducked his head into the water, but not too long. She released him and he came up for air, rubbing his eyes. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Okay okay fair!”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Joyce chuckled “Don’t mess with me.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Oh don’t I know that.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He was looking at her with that intense look. They were now deep enough that Joyce couldn’t feel the bottom of the lake. He brought her to him so her legs were wrapped around his waist. Her hands came to his neck, her mouth hovering over his for a second before she captured his lips with hers. The light shined on them, warming them up. </b>
</p><p>Joyce took off her shoes and walked on the sand. This time cold. She walked to the shore and stood there. She took a breath and walked into the water. She didn’t walk far, just letting her feet get wet.</p><p>She felt as a small wind struck her face as if to dry the tears that were still falling down her cheeks. As if it tried to comfort her. Because one of the people that used to be able to do that wasn’t there anymore. He was gone and he was never coming back. He wouldn’t, couldn’t come back. And she was left alone, not for the first time, but she was left all alone. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The song is Total Eclipse Of The Heart by Bonnie Tyler.<br/>The title is a song from Taylor Swift.</p><p>So a new chapter. I hope this turned out well. Idk if I managed to pull it off but I hope you enjoy it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Young And Innocent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A day in teenage Joyce and Hopper's lives.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I hope I give some justice to teenage Jopper. I know many people love young Jopper, so hope you will enjoy reading this!</p>
<p>TRIGGER WARNINGS: This story will contain content about underage drinking and mention of abuse, both emotionally and physically.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joyce was standing in front of her locker, holding a book. She bit her lip, thinking before putting the book back into the locker and slamming the door shut. The halls were filled with students and she made her way through the crowd, heading out of the front doors. She made her way through the football field heading towards the bleachers and walked under the steps. Joyce wasn't surprised when she saw someone already standing there.  </p>
<p>Hopper turned his head when he heard footsteps come closer. “Horowitz,” he said as a greeting. </p>
<p>Joyce came to a stop beside him and leaned against the wall. “You're starting without me?” she smirked as she eyed the lit cigarette between his fingers. </p>
<p>“Wasn't sure you would show up,” he said and handed her the cigarette. </p>
<p>She took it from him, bringing it up to her lips and taking a drag. The smoke made her caught. Hopper smiled at her when she passed the cigarette back. “Jesus Hop, how do you keep on smoking these?” </p>
<p>“Well why do you keep on smoking my cigarettes?” he asked, a playful smile on his face. </p>
<p>Joyce rolled her eyes. “Just give me,” she gestured and he handed her it. She inhaled and successfully this time. They stood in silence for a minute, passing the cigarette between them. “Not much left now, you’re not going?” she nodded towards the school building.</p>
<p>Hopper shook his head. “I think it’s better for mine and Ms. Ratliff’s sanity if I skip this lesson.” </p>
<p>Ms. Ratliff, the old woman who taught science. No one liked her but Hopper was sure she wanted to make his life a living hell. No, it was better to stay away from here as much as he could. He turned to look at Joyce. </p>
<p>“And what makes you stand here instead of blessing Ratliff with your presence.” he teased. </p>
<p>Joyce elbowed him lightly in the ribs. “I don’t feel like it,” she said as she blew out some smoke. </p>
<p>Hopper looked at her. Her brown hair coming down to her shoulder. Her big eyes looked into the distance. The oversized flannel she wore made her look smaller than she was. She caught him staring at her. “What?”</p>
<p>“Nothing” he mentally shook himself. “How are things going with Lonnie?”</p>
<p>She glanced at him “It's going”. she paused. “Good.”</p>
<p>Hopper unconvinced huffed. “You deserve better than him.” </p>
<p>He knew he was walking on thin ice. </p>
<p>“It’s none of your business.” </p>
<p>He sighed “I’m just saying.”</p>
<p>Joyce turned her body towards him so she could look at him properly. “And how is Crissy?”’</p>
<p>He gave her a look. “We’re not serious.‘”</p>
<p>“Good for you, but stay out of my business Hop.”</p>
<p>Hopper held up his hand in defeat “Okay okay fine.”</p>
<p>Still passing the cigarette between them, they fell into silence. It wasn't awkward, it rarely was between them. They had known each other their entire lives, just not as friends. Almost everyone knew everyone in a small town like Hawkins. They may live in the same town but still came for entirely different words. </p>
<p>Hopper lived with his loving parents in a big beautiful two-story building. Well, they were loving but strict too, his father more so than his mother. Hopper’s father was chief of police and his mother as a secretary. They wanted the best for their son which meant pushing him to do his best and more. </p>
<p>Joyce on the other hand was living with her alcoholic dad and absent mother. Absent mother as in rarely being home, coming home at 3 am from god knows where. A present but still absent mother. She had to learn to take care of herself from an early age and learned to stay away from her father when he was drunk, which was almost always. </p>
<p>They had gone to the same school but got to know each other in 7th grade when they were put together in a group assignment. Hopper learned fast that the tiny girl was not to be messed with. They became close friends and have been since that day.</p>
<p>Hopper was the first to break the silence. “I can’t wait to get out of this hellhole.”</p>
<p>Joyce made a sound of agreement with the cigarette between her mouth. “Yeah me too,” she said as she exhaled a cloud of smoke. She wanted out, wanted a fresh start. </p>
<p>“You remember when we were sophomores, and Benny pulled that senior prank? ”</p>
<p>Joyce’s eyes widened as she recalled the memory. “Oh, poor Bob!” she exclaimed. “He was stuck all alone in the AV club.” </p>
<p>Hopper chuckled “Poor Bob the brain.”</p>
<p>Joyce gave him a look but chuckled. “It was probably one of the best senior pranks someone has pulled off.”</p>
<p>They were so engrossed in their conversation and each other that they didn’t hear the ground crunch as someone approached them.</p>
<p>“Hey, assholes!”</p>
<p>Mr. Copper.</p>
<p>Joyce and Hopper locked eyes.  Hopper took Joyce’s hands in his and started to run. Joyce was trying to keep up as best as she could. But as Hopper was a lot taller, it was quite challenging. She didn’t dare look back.</p>
<p>They rounded the building and ran across the school parking lot to Hopper’s car. Hopper released his hold of her hand and went to the driver’s side. Joyce immediately missed the heat of his hand as she climbed into the passenger seat. They were driving away as soon as the door had slammed shut.</p>
<p>Joyce was panting, her face a light shade of red, her hair a mess. She caught him glancing at her again.</p>
<p>“What?” she frowned at him. </p>
<p>He kept  his eyes on the road “Nothing.”</p>
<p>She gave him a look before running a hand through her hair, trying to tame it. </p>
<p>Hopper was staring at the road ahead when he heard her giggle. He glanced at her and saw her trying to still a laugh. </p>
<p>“W...We’re in so much trouble,” she managed to let out. </p>
<p>Hopper let out a snort “Like we ever cared.”</p>
<p>“His face was red like a tomato,” Hopper said. </p>
<p>“I didn’t dare look!” she gasped.</p>
<p>“You missed out, it was priceless.” </p>
<p>Joyce shook her head, a smile on her face. She leaned her head on the headrest, glancing at Hopper whose eyes were focused on the road. She remembered the feeling of holding his hand. Big but so soft and warm. Her hand had instantly felt cold when he released her. She tried shaking off the feeling but couldn’t stop thinking about his hands. On how they would feel on her body. On how his blue eyes look straight into her brown ones or if his lips are as soft as they look. </p>
<p>Joyce shook herself. Thoughts of Lonnie creeping in, reminding her of the boyfriend she already has or had? Was it an ex-boyfriend? Joyce wasn’t even sure anymore.<br/>
“We should go to Benny's,” Hopper suggested, eyeing her. </p>
<p>“I don’t...”</p>
<p>“My treat,” he interrupted her, his voice firm. </p>
<p>She nodded her head “okay”</p>
<p>Knowing her home situation, Joyce was happy she didn’t need to voice her concerns. Not that she liked Hopper paying for her, but she knew it was a losing battle to argue when he was like this. </p>
<p>They drove in silence the rest of the way.</p>
<p>They arrived at the diner and Hopper parked the car and got out, Joyce following his lead. </p>
<p>They walked up to the diner, walking inside. </p>
<p>Mr. Hammond greeted them. “What did you troublemakers do this time?” he said as he glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. </p>
<p>“Ohh nothing at all,” Hopper shrugged innocently. Sending Mr. Hammond a sly smile. </p>
<p>He shook his head at the two teenagers. </p>
<p>“How’s Benny doing nowadays, I haven’t seen him in a while,” Hopper said as they walked up to the counter. </p>
<p>“He would be good if his girlfriends didn’t come by nagging about him.”</p>
<p>Hopper shook his head “That’s dear old Benny.”</p>
<p>Benny Hammond, a friend of Hopper. He was a nice guy but had a reputation with the girls. And not a good one. </p>
<p>Benny, named after his grandfather, was supposed to take over the diner, Benny’s burger after his father retired. </p>
<p>“The usual?” he asked them.</p>
<p>“Yes thank you,” Joyce answered politely. </p>
<p>“I will be right with you.”</p>
<p>Joyce and Hopper made their way to a table at the end of the room. Taking seats opposite each other.</p>
<p>They small talked as they waited for their food to be ready. Comfortable in each other’s company. </p>
<p>It didn’t take long before Mr. Hammond returned with their food. </p>
<p>“Here you go kids,” he said as he placed the meals on the table. </p>
<p>They thanked him politely and he returned to the kitchen.</p>
<p>Their usual was each a hamburger and a milkshake. Strawbery for Hopper and chocolate for Joyce. They would share a plate of fries. </p>
<p>Hopper dipped a fry in his milkshake and brought it to his mouth. He saw Joyce eyeing him. </p>
<p>“I don’t know how you can eat that.”</p>
<p>He shrugged “It’s good.”</p>
<p>Joyce wrinkled his nose “You keep on telling yourself that.”</p>
<p>Hopper only smiled at her and dipped another fry before bringing it up to his mouth and sighting dramatically. </p>
<p>“Oh wow you should definitely be part of drama class”</p>
<p>He left out a chuckle. </p>
<p>“Yeah yeah definitely oscar worthy performance there!” Joyce exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Oh shut up,” Hopper said jokingly.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I want to thank my mom and my dad for standing by me,” Joyce darkened her voice, holding an invincible microphone. Trying to imitate him, it went horribly. </p>
<p>“Okay I don’t sound like that.” he protested.  </p>
<p>“Oh well close enough.” her voice returned to normal and she took a sip from her milkshake. </p>
<p>They continued eating, talking, and joking with each other. Benny came over with a check when they were done and Hopper took it, sending Joyce a glare if she dared protest.<br/>
Hopper paid and they said goodbye to Mr. Hammond before making their way to Hopper’s car. They climbed into the car and sat there for a while. </p>
<p>Joyce took out her pack of cigarettes from her pocket and brought one to her mouth. She searched for her lighter but stoped when Hopper spoke “Here.” His silver lighter. </p>
<p>He lit her cigarette and she took a long drag. The smoke calming her. </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Joyce could hear the concern in his voice. </p>
<p>“I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“Joyce.” his voice soft. </p>
<p>“My father was home today and will probably be when I return,” she didn’t let her voice become too shaky but he knew her.</p>
<p>“We could do something, go to a movie or something?” he suggested.</p>
<p>“I can’t watch a movie.” the famous words for “I don’t have any money”. And Hopper knew not to argue with her this time.</p>
<p>“Okay we can do something else, you don’t have to go back, not until later.” Other famous words for “until your dad passes out and won’t remember what day it is”, let alone that she skipped school. </p>
<p>“Okay,” she let out a puff of smoke. </p>
<p>Hopper started the car and started to drive. Joyce rolled down the window and held out her hand. She closed her eyes as she felt the air pressure on her arm. The sun shining warmly on her face. </p>
<p>Hopper decided to drive home. His parents were at work and even if they weren’t they were used to Joyce coming over so they didn’t question it. It’ wasn’t far from the diner and Hopper soon parked his car in the driveway.</p>
<p>It was then that Joyce opened her eyes, squinting at the sun.</p>
<p>They got out of the car and walked to the door. Hopper used his keys to open it and they walked inside. </p>
<p>“You want anything to drink?”</p>
<p>“What do you have?” she asked him. </p>
<p>Hopper opened the refrigerator door “Uh we have some beer?”<br/>
“Your dad?”</p>
<p>“Eh, I don’t care.”</p>
<p>“Then sure.”</p>
<p>Hopper took out two beer bottles and they went out back to sit on the porch swing. Joyce sat crossed legs on the swing while Hopper kept his feet on the ground, swinging them back and forward. </p>
<p>“How is it going at home?” Hopper’s voice made Joyce jump, being in her own thoughts. </p>
<p>“It’s” she paused. “It’s going.”</p>
<p>“Has he..”</p>
<p>She interrupted him “No.”</p>
<p>She looked him in the eyes “I promise.” Hopper held her gaze. “He doesn’t touch me but he gets angry.” She swallowed. “He gets angry at everything and everyone else, but he hasn’t hurt me.” A tear rolled down her cheek. “At least not like that.”</p>
<p>Hopper brought his hand to dry away her tear. “If he does, you tell me okay?” He stroked her cheek “Promise me.” </p>
<p>She nodded “I promise.”</p>
<p>His hand was still stroking her cheek as their faces inched closer. Their lips inches apart. Her eyes flickered to his lips before she took the last stand and pushed up to capture his lips in a sweet but short kiss. They looked into each other’s eyes and Hopper gave her a smile which she returned. </p>
<p>Hopper brought his arm around her shoulder and Joyce leaned her head on his chest. They watched the sunshine and later when the sky turned into a beautiful shade of orange and purple. They sat there in each other’s comfort, talking but also sitting in silence. Joyce’s hand had come to rest on Hopper’s chest and the arm that Hopper didn’t have around Joyce’s shoulder had been wrapped around Joyce, hugging her. </p>
<p>They sat like that, in each other’s warm company as they watched it turn dark and the moon and stars lit up the sky. Hopper occasionally dropping kisses on Joyce’s head. Both feeling at peace in each other’s company, even if it’s just for a little while before they had to return to reality and the daily problems they faced in their lives.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So again I hope that you enjoyed this story. I really hope we get some sort of background of both Joyce and Hopper in s4. Let's hope!!</p>
<p>Please tell me what you think about this!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to have something with Hopper's baldness but couldn't fit anything good in the story.....</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>